Red Dawn
by AlphaFallenOmega
Summary: Claire is a human mage who escaped the wizards tower a year ago. Now the templars have come to claim her and take her back. But not for long, It seemed as though luck was on her side when she was chosen to become a Grey Warden. Now she fights against the blight and soon meets up with a mysterious red head that could not help but to fall head over heals for her. (FemWarden/Leliana)
1. Chapter 1

Claire sighed as she sat up in her small Bed. "Another morning..." She thought to herself as she scratched the black of her neck before she threw her legs over the edge of rather bed. Despite her freedom she could not help but feel As though something was missing, this feeling seemed to have been looming over her head for only gods know how long now.

She sighed again as she looked out her window And saw a familiar sight that she had spent the last year gazing at when she was bored. Trees, flowers and more trees. She lived by herself in a little cottage in a forest. She not too far away from a nearby village and she could easily make her way to the market with no problems... However something was off about today. She was up far more earlier then she usually was... And she dreamed about a raven... A raven that told her to run. She was always taught that ravens were a bad sign, and she felt as though her sign was loud and clear... Something was wrong. As she looked out her window she quickly realized that the sky was red. The sight would normally be a beautiful one... But something about it made her skin crawl and her stomach twist.

A year ago she was trapped with the other mages up in a tower, she managed to escape to freedom.. But now after a year Why did she feel like as though she were a mouse trapped in a corner by a cat?

Claires eyes went wide and her heart leapt in her chest as she heard a knock at the door. She bit her lower lip. The knock was hard and aggressive, she felt the need to run... But there was only one way out...

Claire never gets visitors, she never invited anyone to her home, mainly because she didnt want anyone to know where she lived. But it seemed that her attempt at keeping her home a secret was just stepped on.

She jumped when she heard the loud knocking again. She sighed in defeat And shook her head. She knew this day would come... She just didnt expect it to be so soon. She knew who it was... The Templars have come to claim what they think is theirs.

She made her way over to her door. Her hand twitched with fear before she turned the doorknob. She leaned against the door frame when she was greeted by the huge bodies of seven templars. "Keira?" One asked through the metal of his helmet.

Keira was her real name, but she changed it when she escaped. "Its Claire now." Claire said as she looked up at the Templar. She sighed and shook her head. "I guess you found me." She said as she stood up straight. "I suppose you are to be taking me back now." Claire said as she stared out into the trees that stood behind the Templars.

The templar who stood in front nodded soundlessly. Claire thought about it, she could try and attack... But she could not tell what the outcome would be. Her magic was not the most stable... There was a very good chance that she would burn everything but the templars who stood right in front of her.

The templars looked as though they were ready to draw their swords. "Fine... Ill go." She said as she held her arms out for her wrists to be bound. "Good choice, too much paperwork would come from cutting you down here." A templar said as he began to tie rope around her wrists so tight that she could swear that the material cut into her flesh. "Greagoir wishes to see you before your punishment." He said as they began to walk. "Im sure he does." Claire mumbled before she looked back at what was her home for the past year. She knew that her freedom would end, she did not know it would end so soon.

A day later Claire stood in front of Greagoir, the man who was in charge of the templars that guarded the mage tower. "Claire." He greeted as she sat down in a chair. The templar's pushed her down into a chair that they had pushed up behind her. She sighed and set her bound wrists on her lap. "Hello Greagoir." She said in a monotone voice, she knew what was coming, minds well get used to hearing her own voice sound emotionless, she thought to herself as she watched Greagoir lean closer to her. "You know why you are here." He stated as he clasped his hands together. "You want to make me a Tranquil." She said looking him in the eye. "Not quite." He said as he stood and began to circle around the girl who had been sitting in front of him.

"I know more mages escape with you." He said as he rubbed his chin. "What i want to know is where they are." He said as he stopped circling her and stood in front of her. "Where are they?" He asked her.

Claire's heart nearly stopped. She knew others had escaped with her and they all went their separate ways, but even if she did know where they went she would not tell. "I thought i was the only one." She lied. Greagoir nodded. "Are you sure that is your answer?" He asked her. Claire looked up at him with a brow furrowed. "I was the only Mage that made it out, if others did perhaps they went by themselves?" She said with a shrug.

Greagoir sighed and made his way over towards a door. Clair flinched as two templar's grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up so that she was standing on her feet. "Make this easy for yourself." Greagoir said with one of his hands on the wooden door. "I dont want to have to do this, but if it is the only way to get information out of you then so be it. But if you want to tell me now we can skip this and go straight to making you a tranquil." He said as he looked at her.

"I cant tell you information that i do not possess." She said through clenched teeth. She knew what was coming, she had heard horror stories about it but never thought that in her wildest nightmares that the templar's would steep to that low.

Greagoir turned away from her and placed his head on the door. "So be it." He said before he turned to her. "You have chosen your fate." He said as he unlocked the door and lead the way in. He was followed by the two templar's who were basically dragging Claire in. "Where are you taking me?" She demanded as she was lead down a dark hallway. "A place where we will find out if you truly are telling the truth." She heard Greagoir say as he pushed open another door that lead them into a pitch black room.

But it was not dark for long, a templar lighted a torch that lit the entire room. What she was made her stomach twist, she wanted to run from the place and never look back... But that was not an option at the moment.

There was a table in the middle of the room that had ankle and wrist restraints... The table itself was stained in blood. "We have ways of making secrets known." Greagoir said as he walked over to a chest.

She watched in horror as he pulled out a whip... But not just any whip an enchanted wisp. She watched as the flames licked the cold stone floor as he quickly unraveled it. "One last chance." Geagoir said as he walked behind her. The templars held her on her knees. "Once again... I cant tell you something that i do not know." Claire said as she tried to hide the fear that was in her voice. "Have it your way." He said as he placed the whip on the table. He walked over to a fire and pulled at a stick that was sicking out of it.

She knew what it was the moment he pulled it out of the flames. A brand, one that had the tranquil symbol on it. He pulled at her top and exposed the back of her shoulder. She cried out in pain as he pushed the brand against her pale skin. Her cry was muffled as she clenched her teeth.

After what seemed like forever he pulled away leaving the brand forever scarred into her flesh.

She panted as she watched out of the corner of her eye as he reached for the whip. 'Here it comes...' She thought to herself as she felt both of the templars tighten their grip to the point of bruising.

Seconds later she felt the agony of the whip lash out against her back, leaving behind a long gash that was quickly cauterized by its flames. It took a second but she realized that she only possessed enough energy at the moment to grunt loudly from the pain. She felt the lash hit her again, and again. But that was it.

She opened her eyes that she realized she had closed tightly. "First enchanter?" Greagoir questioned as he turned to find that his wrist was being held in place by a very strong hand. "Release her." The demand echoed through the room. It was not the first Enchanters voice. "Now, I evoke the right of conscription." The voice said firmly. "This one is to become a warden." He continued.

She heard Greagoir groan out in frustration and not even a second later the templars released their grip and she felt forward onto the floor. She blinked a few times as she tried to remember how to breath. "Who...?" She questioned as she felt strong but gentle hands help her to sit up. She turned her head and saw the first enchanter helping her up. "Its alright." He said with a nod. She saw that the man was standing in front a a very angry looking Greagoir. "I dont understand." Claire rasped.

The man pushed Greagoir aside before he made his way over to Claire, he knelt in front of her and used his finger under her chin to help her look up at him. "My name is Dunkan and i am looking for people to help against a blight that is yet to come. You were my choice." He said as he placed his arm under her knees and one around her shoulders, being careful around her injuries. He picked her up and began to carry her out of the room of horrors. "Why me?" She asked weakly. "Because, there is something special about you." The first enchanter said as he walked beside Dunkan. "Rest now, there will be time for questions later." The first enchanter said with a gentle smile.

With that said Claire's eyes began to droop and she fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire rode on a horse beside Duncan. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She still was not too certain as to what exactly happened. All she knew was one minute she was being tortured and soon to be made tranquil and then the next she was to become a grey warden, it was just so much to take in. Thinking about it made her dizzy. She shook her head and continued looking forward. He was taking her to the ruins of Ostaga. That was where she was to take part in the ritual and become a grey warden.

It was hours before they approached the ruins. Claire stared up at the structure in awe after she nearly fell off her horse as she was trying to dismount off it. "This is it." She heard Duncan say. She looked at him with a brow raised and nodded slowly.

Duncan turned and smiled when he saw a man walking towards him. He wore gold armor along with a huge grin on his face. "Ah Duncan, its good to see you." He greeted as he turned to Claire. "And who is this? A new recruit of yours." Duncan nodded. "Keira This is King Cailan, Cailan this is Keira." Claire almost flinched when she heard her original name. It seems as though the name she had claimed was not longer going to fit her anymore. She faked a smile and held out her hand. "Its a pleasure your majesty." King Cailan smiled. "Please the pleasure is all mine." He said as he took her hand in his own.

Minutes Later Cailan and his troops made their way into the heart of the ruins where the other soldiers had set camp. "I suppose that i am not Claire anymore..." The mage said as she followed Duncan into the body of the ruins. He stopped walking and turned to her. He looked at her for a few seconds as he tried to read the expression that she wore on her face. Finally he gave up. "Well... That depends..." He said as he rubbed his hairy chin. She looked up at him with a brow raised. "Depends on what?" She asked him with her head tilted slightly to the side. "Well... Who do you want to be?" He asked her.

She thought for a moment and sighed. "I... I dont know..." She muttered. "Hmm.." He hummed. "Why did you change your name?" He asked her. Again she thought for another moment. "Because i was scared someone would find me... So i thought if i changed who i was It would be like Keira no longer existed... And so no one would find her." Claire said as if Keira was not her at all. "They would be able to find someone who didnt exist." She said quietly.

Duncan watched her for a second. This time he was able to read her like a book. Fear was still there, fear of being found and the name Claire was her defense mechanism.

Duncan scratched the top of his head. "Its up to you who you want to be." He said before he began to walk again. "Come." He said as he motioned her to follow him. Claire nodded and followed him soundlessly. "There is another warden, Alistair is his name." He explained. "Find him, and come to me when you do." He said as he turned to her. "I need to do a few things, i will see you in a bit." He said before he walked off leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She looked up at the sky, squinting when she was met by the sun. There were no clouds and there were a few birds flying overhead. She sighed and shook her head before she made her way deeper into the ruins.

She looked around as she caught sight lines of tents that she guess were where the soldiers retreat after a long days work. Out of the corner of her eye she saw wizards doing magic, it looked as if they were preparing for something, a battle perhaps.

Her ears picked up some arguing up a flight of stairs. She followed it and found the source. A blond haired man was teasing a wizard. The wizard cursed quite loudly before he stormed off in Claire's direction. He nearly knocked the poor girl over. "Excuse you." She said as he stormed down the steps. "It just warms my heart to see people coming together during these dark times." The blond man said as he walked up to Claire.

She looked at him from head to toe before she spoke. "You are one strange man." She said as he looked at her. He laughed. "You must be the new recruit Duncan told me about. "Im Alistair." He said as he held out his hand.

She thought for a moment before she reached her hand out towards his. "Claire." She said as she shook his hand. "Now that we are introduced i suppose it is time to go find Duncan and get this Joining underway." He said as he lead the way. Claire's eyes went wide. "Joining? What Joining?" She asked as she quickly followed him. "Oh its just something you need to go through to become a grey warden." He said as he turned to her as he reached the bottom of the steps. "Like a test." He said with a shrug.

Claire wanted to cringe at the last word he said before he continued to lead the way. The last time she took part in anything test-like was her Harrowing. She swallowed nervously. She barely made it out of the fade alive, she had actually almost let a demon take over her. It was luck that she was successful. Her magic was so unstable that it was a fifty percent risk rate for anyone around her, including herself. She could never learn to completely control the magic, it almost always ended up with the magic controlling her. She sighed as she remembered when her instructor tried to teach her how to make a simple flame... She ended up burning everything that was flammable in that entire room... She had hid in her room for almost a week after that, despite her instructor telling her that it was ok. She knew it wasnt. Something in her told her that magic was her master not the other way around.

"Hey You! Elf!" Her brow arched when she heard a mans voice. She turned in curiosity to see what was going on. She had turned in time to see a large man stomping his way towards her. "Alistair... Who's that?" She asked as the man drew near. "Thats the-" Alistair was cut off as the man grabbed Claire's arm.

Claire blinked a couple of times before she looked up at him. "I have been looking everywhere for you, you useless knife ear!" He yelled. "What?" Alistair said as he pushed the man back by placing his hand on the mans chest and giving him a good shove. Claire pulled her arm away from him and looked at him. "You shouldnt talk to anyone like that! Even if they do happen to be an elf!" She said though clenched teeth. "Which i am not!" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The mans face went as red as a tomato. "Gods! I am so sorry! Your Wardens!" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Its just... You have the height." He began to ramble on. "Just stop while you are ahead." Alistair laughed when he saw how mad Claire was getting. "What do you mean height! I am not that short!" She spat. "Time to go." Alistair said as he took her arm and began to drag her away. "And by the way... Yeah you are short." He chuckled. "Hey wait!" The man said as he held his arm out towards them.

The man had let Claire pick out some armor from his armory before they set off to find Duncan. She had chosen some nice leather armor that had a hood. He also gave her two daggers as well. "Well that was nice of him." Alistair laughed as they walked away. "Had that ever happened before?" Alistair asked her as he spotted Duncan in front of a bond fire. "What happened before?" She asked him with a brow raised. "Being mistaken for an elf." He asked with a chuckled. Claire growled before she sighed. "Yeah... Once or twice... You can say that i was the runt in my family." She muttered as she kicked a rock. "Some people are just blind, i am not that short." She said as she looked up at Alistair. He only laughed and shook his head.

"Ah i seen you found Alistair, good we are ready to begin." Duncan said as they drew closer.

* * *

Claire and the others walked back into the camp after spending six hours out in the wilds. They had collected darkspawn blood, found a flower that was to help a sick dog, and retrieved documents that a witch had taken from a box.

It had been a long Six hours and all she could think about was collapsing on a bedroll and sleeping for a week. Not once during those six hours did she try using magic, nor did she want to. She relied on her daggers only. No one had questioned her as to why this was, which told her that Duncan failed to tell the others that she was a witch... A really lousy witch. She decided that it was going to be her little secret that hopefully no one needed to ever know.

"Come follow me." Alistair said as he lead the way up the stairs where Claire and him had first met. "Its time for the Joining." He said as he reached the top of the stairs.

There were two other men with them that were going to take place in the ritual. She stood with them as Alistair went over to where Duncan was holding what looked like a silver goblet. "What do you think is going to happen?" One of the men asked. "I dont know." The other said. "I honesty do not see the point of this, i say lets just get on with the darkspawn killing." Claire shook her head and sighed as she looked up at the sky. It was going to be dark soon and from what she understood from the talk around the camp there was going to be a battle tonight... She almost agreed with the one man, they should be preparing for the battle.

She looked over to Duncan and Alistair when she noticed that they were drawing near. "Its time." Duncan said. "You will drink this darkspawn blood, if you survive you will be a grey warden." He said as he held the goblet out. "Wait what!?" The one man said as he took a quick step back. "What do you mean survive?" He asked quickly as he placed his hand on the handle of his sword. "There is a chance that you will die." Duncan explained. With that said the man drew his sword. "No one said anything about his! I have a family! This is too much of a risk for me." Before the man had a chance to run Duncan had handed Alistair the goblet, drew his dagger, and plunged it into the mans chest. "Im sorry." Duncan said as the man sagged lifeless to the ground. "There is only one way, you drink and take the risk or die." He said

Claire's eyes were fixed on the lifeless man that laid at her feet. "Why did you kill him?" She asked quietly as she looked up at Duncan. "Because it is vital that this ritual be kept a secret." He answered her as Alistair handed the goblet to the next man.

The man looked at the lifeless body before he took a sip. He quickly handed it back to Alistair and stood back. He chuckled slightly. "Heh, That wasnt so bad." The man said as he looked back and forth between Alistair and Duncan. "I dont see the big... GAh!" He double over in pain before he fell to the ground screaming in agony as he clutched his stomach. He rolled onto his side. "What is happening!?" He screamed with wide eyes. Claire jumped back when she realized that they were rolled to the back of his head so all she was was white. A moment passed before red dripped out from the mans lips. He too lay lifeless on the ground.

Claire took a breath as she looked over to Duncan. He handed her the goblet. "I guess there is only one way to go.." She muttered as she looked at her reflection in the red liquid. "When your ready." Duncan said gently. Claire nodded and closed her eyes. 'I guess no one would miss me.' She thought as she brought the goblet to her lips and too one good gulp. She hoped that if she took a large enough gulp of the fowl, dark, lukewarm liquid liquid that her death would be quick... How ever before the Goblet was even an inch away from her lips it fell to the ground and the sound of Metal hitting stone echoed through the ruins.

She groaned as she clutched her stomach. She fell to her knees as her eyes rolled to the back of her heard. She saw quick images of the horrible creatures known as darkspawn, and then a huge monster that screamed in her ear before she fell to the ground.

* * *

"Its done." She heard a male voice say. She cracked one eye open to see that Alistair and Duncan were both looking down at her. "Am i alive?" She asked quietly. "Yes, Congratulations, you are now a grey warden." Alistair said as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled slightly as she took a few seconds trying to remember how to walk. "That... That was not so bad." She lied. Alistair shook his head and smiled before he handed her a necklace. She looked at it with a brow raised. "It contains some darkspawn blood." He said with a shrug. "Its a tradition." He said with a smile. She took it from him and looked down at it. It was a simple black string with what looked like a small transparent cylinder bead on it. She took a closer look and spotted the red liquid inside the seemingly unbreakable glass. It was no more than a couple of drops. She shrugged and put it on. The glass felt cold against her skin for a second.

"It suits you." Alistair said before he walked off. "The king wishes to see us." Duncan said as he began to lead the way.

Alistair was not too happy after their meeting with the king. Their task during the battle was to simply light a signal fire to alert Loghain when to march into the battle. "After everything we have done they want us to simply run and start a fire at the top of a tower!" He spat as he kicked a stone into the bond fire. "It may be a simple task, Alistair, but it is a very vital one, one that the king has entrusted on you." Duncan explained.

Claire looked up at Alistair from where she sat on the ground in front of the fire. Alistair sighed and sat down as well. "Your right..." He muttered. "And it shall be done." He said as he stared into the flames. "It wont be too long now." Duncan said after a few minutes. "I suggest you two start making your way up to the tower, by the time you reach the top it should be time for you to give the signal." He said with a nod.

Alistair nodded and pushed himself up. Claire did the same. "Alright... Lets go rub some sticks together." He said as he clapped his hands a few times. Claire looked back towards Duncan. "I will see you soon." He said as he waved to her. She smiled slightly and waved back before she followed the blond man across a stone bridge and to a very large looking tower. "Wow, i cant even begin to think of the stairs." Alistair said as he looked up from where they stood on the stone bridge.

Behind there were ballistas lined along the wall that they were using as a bridge.

Claire's brow furrowed as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Alistair quickly noticed the look on her face. "Whats-" He didnt even get the chance to finish his question before part of the wall was blown up behind them. Sending fire, and stone flying in all directions. The impact of the wall being hit was enough to throw both Claire and Alistair off their feet on onto their backs.

"And here i was thinking we wouldnt see any action!" She heard Alistair yell over the ringing in her ears. She shook her head and sat up, as soon as she did her eyes went wide. "Alistair! We need to run, now!" She said as she grabbed his hand began to half drag him across the bridge.

When they made it to the other side the turned back in time to see Darkspawn crawling over the wall and attacking anyone within their reach. "Come on!" Alistair said as it was his turn to pull Claire along. "We need to light that fire!"

Claire gave her head a quick shake before she ran after Alistair. They ran past Darkspawn that were attacking soldiers left and right. "There are not supposed to be any resistance here!" Alistair screamed as they ran into the tower. "Go! Get to the Signal Fire!" One of the soldiers screamed as he ran past Alistair and towards a Darkspawn.

They pressed on, running as fast as they could, the only thing that was on their minds was that fire. With out it the king along with all of his man would be slaughtered. They would not even have a chance against the numbers there were pouring onto the battle field.

Claire had glanced out a window as they were making their way up the stairs and saw what looked like an endless army of darkspawn making their way towards the ruins. They didnt have much time. "Go go go!" She squeaked as she pushed against a door. "The signal fire should just be in there." Alistair said as he helped her push against the door. "All we have to do is light it, simple enough." He said as the door began to move. "And you were thinking that you wouldnt get to see any darkspawn." Claire muttered through clenched teeth. "Haha. Your right." He said as the door finally pushed open.

As soon as they stepped inside they stopped dead. "Damn... Not as easy as i had hoped." Alistair said with his mouth wide open.

Claire watched as a huge ogre turned to them. It had a half eaten body of what looked like a human hanging out of its mouth. The body fell to the floor with a thud as it opened its mouth a released a ear splitting roar.

They charged. Claire swung her daggers at its legs while Alistair swung his sword at its head. The ogre grunted in frustration as it swung its massive arm out at Claire, sending her flying into a near by wall.

Half dazed from the impact she scrambled back up onto her feet and charged again. This time the orge charged as well. "Claire! Get out of the way!" Alistair cried. However Claire did the opposite, she jumped when the beast was close enough and as soon as it collided into her she grabbed hold of its horns and flung herself onto its back. "Ha!' She cried out in relief. "Bet you didnt see that coming, huh? Did ya?" She said through clenched teeth before the beast tried to shake her off.

One of her daggers slipped from her fingers and clattered onto the floor as she wrapped her arms around one of its massive horns to keep herself from falling off. "Hold on!" Alistair yelled as he dug his sword into its leg.

The ogre cried out and fell to its knees, Claire took advantage and began to repeatedly stab her dagger into its neck.

Blood sprayed out in all directions from her assault, despite the blood stinging her eyes she kept stabbing.

Eventually the beast fell to the ground lifeless.

Claire jumped off and reached for her other dagger. "The beacon." She rasped as she tired to catch her breath. "Right." Alistair said as he ran over to where the logs were laying in the fire pit. "Its lit!" He said as soon as he threw a torch that had been hanging on the wall into the logs.

Him and Claire both made their way over to a window expecting to see Loghain's troops charging into battle just in the nick of time... However what they saw made their stomachs drop and their hearts want to stop. "They are retreating!" Alistair cried out. "NO! YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY!" He scream as he leaned out the window. "Alistair!" Claire cried out in fear as he leaned out the window trying to get them to hear him. She grabbed him and pulled him back inside. "I cant believe this!" He said as he brought his hands up and pulled at his short blond hair. "They are getting slaughtered!" He cried.

Claire didnt know what to do and she didnt have enough time to think of something, Because a second later Darkspawn began to pour into the tower.

The only thing Claire could remember after that was the agony of four arrows hitting her square in the shoulder and chest before she collapsed on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire jolted awake. She instantly sat up when she did not recognize her surroundings. The only thing she remembered was the shearing pain of arrows plunging into her body. She looked down to see that she was bandaged up. "What...?" She muttered as she raised her hand to see if the wound was still there. "I wouldnt try that if i were you." Claire instantly stopped and looked up to see a familiar face. It was the same witch that had lead them out of the wilds after she had made sure that they got their documents. "Morrigan?" Claire said confused. "How did i get here?" She said as she looked around again. "That was my mother." Morrigan said as she walked over to a book shelve to place a book that she had been holding back in its place. "She turned into a giant flying creature and carried both you and your friend off the tower." Morrigan said as turned to look at the wounded girl.

Obviously Claire did not quite believe her but she didnt care about the details. "My friend...? Oh! You mean Alistiar!? Is he ok?" Claire asked suddenly very worried. "Yes, yes, He is fine, he has been waiting for you to regain consciousness." Morrigan said with a sigh. "Quite an odd man i might add." Morrigan said as she shook her head. "You have no idea." Claire muttered as she looked around. "Um... Where are my clothes?" She asked when she realized that the only things that she had on were the bandages and her undergarments. "It seems you armor had suffered a vast amount in our attempts to get at your wounds." Morrigan said dramatically. Claire blinked a few times and nodded. "I guess I can understand that..." She muttered. "But fear not!" Morrigan said as she made her way over to a chest. "I may have something that will fit you... Something i wore when i was smaller." She added. 'Again with the small stuff.' Claire thought as she rolled her eyes.

In the end Claire had a pair of pants, her leather boots, and a hooded top, it had a string that crisscrossed in the front to keep it closed, and it had long sleeves. Her top was not revealing like Morrigan's was, and she was grateful for that, she didnt think that she would feel very comfortable if she had to walk around half naked. She also wore fingerless gloves and her two daggers hung on her belt on both of her sides.

Claire looked down at herself before she looked up at Morrigan who seemed quite proud of her work. "Thank you Morrigan." Claire said with a smile. Morrigan blinked a few times before she spoke. "I, Your welcome." She said with a nod as she closed the chest that was at the end of the bed. "Your friend is waiting for you outside." She said as she motioned with her head towards the door. "Alright, I shall be going." Claire said with a smile before she walked out of the hut.

As soon as she stepped outside she saw Alistair looking out towards the wilds. She could feel the tension just radiating off of his body. "Alistair?" Claire spoke up. Her voice made him instantly turn around. "Claire!" He said with a smile. "Oh gods! I thought you were going to die!" He said as he grabbed her upper arms. Claire winced at his sudden gesture, it seems her shoulder still hurt quite a bit. "Oh Geez! Im sorry!" He said as he pulled his hands away quickly. "Be careful boy, I was able to heal most of her damage, however her muscles need to heal on their own." Claire turned to see Flemeth; Morrigan's mother making her way towards them.

"Morrigan and her mother saved us!" Alistair explained. "Dont speak as though i am not here boy." Flemeth spoke up. "Oh sorry." Alistair said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Claire looked up at Alistair a little scared. "What happened?" She asked. He knew exactly what she meant. "We are the only ones left." He said quietly. "Gods..." Claire said as he raised her hands and placed them on the top her her head as she began to pace back and forth. "What are we going to do? Cant we call in reinforcements?" Claire asked as she looked at Alistair. But he only shook his head. "We are the only Warden's left here, there are others In Orlais, but thats too far away from here, there is no way we can contact them." Alistair explained. "So what do we do..." Claire muttered. "Cant we see if people will come to our aide?" Claire asked. Alistair's face lit up at this. "Yes! Of course! The Documents! We can use them and build an army!" He explained. "We should go to RedCliff first! i know the Arl, he can help us." Claire nodded. "Ok, thats our best idea right now so lets go with that." Claire agreed.

"Warden, i am going to aide you in your mission." Flemeth suddenly spoke up. Claire looked at her with her brow raised. "Im sending my daughter with you." She explained. "What? What do you mean your sending your daughter with us, we are not baby sitters." Alistair said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Mother you cant be serious." Morrigan said as she walked up to the three of them, obviously she had heard everything that had been said. "Oh but i am dear daughter, Warden, i am trusting you with what i hold most dear to me." She explained.

Claire thought about it and quite honestly she was not in any position where she could turn away help when it was offered so freely. She needed as much held as she could get. "Alright." Claire said with a nod. With that being said both Alistair and Morrigan looked at her at the same time with looks of disbelief on their faces. "WHAT!?" They both questioned making Claire flinch. This was going to get quite interesting... Claire thought to herself.

* * *

"This way..." Morrigan sighed impatiently as she lead the last two remaining Wardens out of the wilds and to a little village known as Lothering. "I dont like this... I dont like this at all." Alistair muttered. "We are taking an evil witches daughter with us on a mission to save all of Ferelden." He muttered. "Its got bad new written all over it..." He rambled on. "I can hear you!" Morrigan said from ahead. "Why..? Why would you agree to take that thing with us?" Alistair said as he glared at Claire. The look that he gave her made her want to flinch but instead she remained strong and gave him a look with just as much ice in her eyes perhaps more than he had in his own. "In case you havent realized Alistair... We are at war here... And right now we are down an entire army, when someone offers you help in a time like this you would be touched in the head if you did not accept it." Claire spat as she walked on ahead.

Alistair was shocked at how fierce Claire was at that moment. But she was right. "And also to add to that." Claire said as she turned on her heel to face him. "Just whom saved us from that tower, she didnt have to, she could have left me to bleed out and you to be slaughtered as well, but she didnt she came to our aide instead." Claire said before she continued on her way. "I know..." Alistair sighed. "Look, im sorry." He said as he jogged to catch up to her so he could grab her arm to force her to stop walking. "Im just... Out of it right now is all." Alistair said not bothering to hide the shame that was written on his face.

"And im not?" Claire said quietly. "In case you havent realized..." She began to ramble. "My life has changed so much in less then three days... One day im as free as a bird, the next templars are dragging me back to the Circle tower to make me a tranquil, but before they do that they interrogate me to see if i know where other escaped wizards had run off to, even though i had no idea where they went... But then Duncan saved my life, made me a Warden, and now im involved in a war." Claire rambled on. She instantly stopped when she realized that she must have had a mental breakdown just then because she just spewed out her secret... To a templar even. All she could do was bury her face in her hands and wait and see what he had to say. Perhaps he was going to take her back to the tower now?

"Wait." She heard Morrigan walk over to them. "Your a Witch?" She asked Claire. Claire nodded not bothering to remove her hands from her face. "Not a very good one..." Her voice was muffled by her hands. "So your an Apostate?" She pressed. Again Claire nodded. "Hm, i knew there was something i liked about this one." Morrigan said to Alistair before she continued walking.

Claire peeked out from between her fingers to look up at Alistair who was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Please dont look at me like that..." Claire whispered. "What?" Alistair asked her. "I dont know." Claire said as she dropped her hands and looked around. "Look, can we just forget that i am even a witch and keep moving." Claire asked feebly. "Wait a minute..." Alistair said as he stepped in front of Claire before she could get away. "Do you think i am bothered by you being a witch?" He asked her. She began to wring her hands together. "Maybe." She muttered avoiding his gaze. "I havent had good a good history with templars Alistair." She said quietly. "I am not like them." He said as he leaned forward.

Claire looked at him in the eye. "So your not then?" She asked him and he nodded. "Really." He said with a smile. "Why were you hiding it?" He asked her as he stood up straight. She sighed. "Because i wanted people to see me for who i am and not what i am..." She muttered weakly. This made Alistair chuckle. "Believe me i know that feeling." He said with a chuckle.

"How very touching! But come on you two we need to keep moving or risk the darkspawn catching up to us!" Morrigan called from where she was. Alistair looked down at Claire and shrugged. "Rain check?" He asked. She just shrugged followed Morrigan.

* * *

"Well... This is not really what i was expecting." Alistair said as they approached Lothering. "Theres Refugees everywhere." Claire muttered. "Indeed." Morrigan said with a nod. "They must have ran from their homes when they heard about the Darkspawn." Alistair said as they grew closer to the over crowded village. "Hey you! If you want to enter the village you need to pay the fee!" A man yelled as they approached. "A fee?" Alistair asked under his breath. "I dont think so." Claire said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "This is obviously a shakedown." She said as she eyed the men that stood behind the man. They were obviously bandits. "Doesnt matter, You want to get into the village you will pay the fee." The man laughed. "Yeah Pay the fee!" Another man said.

Claire looked up at her companions. Alistair shrugged, and Morrigan gave the men a dirty look. Honestly Claire did not have the energy at the moment to fight them, if she had to she would but if she could prevent it... "Whats the fee?" She asked. "What!? You cant be serious!" Alistair shouted at Claire. "Do you really want to fight them?" Claire muttered to him. He went silent.

"A hundred silver." The man said. Claire's eyes went wide. "Each." The man added. "You cant be serious!" It was Claire's turn to shout. "Does it look like we have that kind of coin on us!?" She pressed. "Doesnt matter." The man said as he rubbed the blade on his dagger. "You want in, we want coin."

Claire rubbed her hands over her face. "Ok, you are going to start running right now or i swear to gods i will bring your head to the guards of this village! Do you understand!?" Claire said angrily. Claire's sudden outburst made the man take a step back. "I tried to do this peacefully, now i am just becoming impatient, run or die. Your choice." Claire said as she drew her daggers. Alistair pulled out his sword and Morrigan pulled out her Staff.

The man looked back at his troops. "Mmm I dont think so, I think we will take what you have off your corpse!" The man said as he jumped towards Claire, but he didnt make quiet far before Morrigan set the man on fire. He dropped his daggers and began to scream. "GODS!" One of the men screamed as he and the others stepped away from their boss as he dropped to the ground as he battled the flames. Claire looked at Morrigan and she just shrugged before she covered the badly burnt man in ice, which instantly turned to water because of the flames. "Ok, Ok, we are out of here!" He said the moment the flames had died.

Not even a minute later Claire and her companions watched as the men ran like crazy away from the village. "Not bad." Alistair muttered before they made their way into the village.

* * *

They avoided the larger groups as they looked around. "So... Lets try and find some supplies, maybe rest up for a bit and then take our leave." Claire said as she looked around. "Lets try over there." Alistair said as he pointed towards a building in the distance. "Looks like there are some merchants in there." He said as he saw people carrying supplies out of the building. Claire nodded and lead the way.

The moment they stepped into the tavern everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and turned towards them. "Awkward..." Alistair said in a low tone. "Shut up, Alistair..." Claire said carefully when she noticed that there was a handful of soldiers in the tavern. And not just any soldiers... "Loghain's men." She whispered harshly. She felt Alistair tense up beside her. She knew that he wanted nothing more then to just rip their throats out. They were the reason the king was dead, they were the reason Duncan was slaughtered!... In fact Claire suddenly didnt see anything bad about ripping these soldiers apart.

"Well, well... Look what we have here boys." She heard what she assumed was the captian of the group. 'Good.' She thought. 'Let them see us, that way they know who killed them' she thought as she clenched her daggers. "Wardens, the culprits who betrayed King Cailan!" He said. "Loghain betrayed the king! He retreated off the field! Leaving everyone to die!" Claire spat as she stepped towards the man. "Ha! Lies! What else can you expect from a traitor." The man said as he pulled out his sword, Claire didnt waste time. she pulled out her daggers and readied herself for one hell of a fight. "Please, there is no need for violence." Claire heard a woman say in a deep orlesian accent. From the corner of her eyes she saw the chantry robes. "Step back sister." She said though clenched teeth. "Nothing can prevent this." She said as her gaze burned into the man's eyes, the rest of his face was covered by a metal helmet.

"Enough! Attack!" The man screamed.

The man instantly jumped at Claire sending them both flying into a wooden table. It shattered on impact. With her dagger still in her hand she drew her fist back and began to land punches into the back of the mans neck. He jumped off her and raised his sword high over his head. However he was knocked off balance as the chantry sister stabbed a dagger though his thigh, making sure to miss his main artery. He cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. "Enough! Stop!" He cried out. "So a coward and a traitor." Alistair taunted as he backed up from the man he was about to stab with his blade but stopped as the man cried out. "The wardens betrayed the King!" The man tried again. "I think not!" Claire said as she stepped closer to him. She grabbed the helmet that kept his face covered and with one smooth motion she pulled it off and threw it to the side so she could see his face. "Its done, i think the fighting can stop now." The sister said from behind Claire.

It took ever ounce of Strength Claire had in her small body to keep herself from tearing the mans head off. "You will take this message to Loghain." She said very slowly in a low dark voice. "Yes... of course..." The man said in a shaky voice. "The wardens know what happened... And they are coming for him..." She said before she stepped to the side to allow his men to carry him out of the Tavern.

"We are leaving." Claire said as she turned on her heel. Alistair and Morrigan followed soundlessly. She just needed to get away from all of the eyes that were glued on her. All of which held fear. "Wait!" Claire sighed. They had just stepped outside and not even a minute later the sister was following them. Claire ran her hands over her face but quickly pulled them away when she realized that part of her face was wet. She quickly noticed that her hand had blood on it. She guessed she must have hit her head when she was thrown into the table. Alistair pulled out a cloth from his pocket and handed it to her. "Thank you." She muttered as she held it against her forehead before she turned.

"Can i help you sister?" Claire asked as she wiped the blood from her face. When she was done she folded the cloth so that she could hold it against the cut for a bit to stop the bleeding as she looked at the Chantry sister.

"Yes, My name is Leliana and i want to come with you." She explained. Claire sighed. "Listen, i can understand that you want to help... But look around you." Claire said as she held the cloth against her forehead as she looked around Lothering. "I think they need you more here then anywhere else right now." Claire said gently. But Leliana only shook her head. "Lothering is going to fall... There is nothing more i can do here... Besides the Maker has spoken and has told me i am to help you on your mission." Leliana said.

With that said Claire turned in time to see Morrigan throw her hand up in the air and groan out in frustration. "Great, now im going to hear people talk about their imaginary father figures! If you will excuse me i am going to go on ahead." She said before she walked away. "Umm..." Claire watched as Morrigan left before she pulled the cloth away and looked down at the material to see it completely stained red, but certain that the bleeding had mostly stopped. "I am guessing that it a touchy subject?" She muttered to Alistair who shrugged. "Its true!" Leliana said as she stepped forward causing Claire to instantly step back obviously nervous. "Please, i am certain, giving with where you stand at the moment you need all the help you can get. And look here" Leliana said as she motion to herself. "Someone is willing to help you." Leliana pressed.

Claire was about to open her mouth. "Alright." Alistair spoke before she got the chance. She turned and looked at Alistair with question in her eyes. "Hey you were the one who said that we needed all the help we can get, and that we would be touched in the head if we rejected it." He said with a smile. Claire was guessing this was payback.

But given the way how Alistair kept looking at Leliana... She was certain that he had other things on his mind. She just sighed and nodded. "Very well..." Claire said slowly. "Can you fight?" She asked her. Leliana nodded. "I can fight very well, especially with a bow." She said with a nod. Claire closed her eyes and nodded. "Ok... Let us leave this place... We have had a bad enough day as it is... I dont think i can handle any more fights like that today." she said as she turned on her heel and followed the path Morrigan had taken.

"Welcome aboard." Alistair said with a smile towards Leliana.


	4. Chapter 4

Leliana sat on top of a tree stump as she glanced over to where Claire was sitting with Morrigan on the other side of the camp. She wondered just what about the Irritating apostate that the smaller woman liked so much. Claire had stayed by the witches side since they had left Lothering. She could hear little chirps of words that they spoke but never did they actually hold a conversation for more than a few seconds. Her eyes wandered to where Morrigan was brewing potions and then back to were Claire was leaning tiredly against a log. The small woman had a book resting on her lap as one of her hands held it in place her other was against her temple showing frustration. Leliana could see the girls lips moving soundlessly as she read the words on the page. She wondered just what about the book intrigued Claire so much.

Alistair looked up from his cooking in time to see Leliana looking at Claire. He remembered Claire asking both himself and Morrigan to keep her magic a secret. The poor girl looked so scared knowing that he and the witch knew, he didnt want to see what it would do if anyone else found out. Something about people knowing about her secret scared the hell out of her, he didnt know why but he agreed to keep her secret as did Morrigan.

Alistair looked around in search of something to distract the redhead with. Then he have his head a shake and cleared his throat. "So what was a woman like you doing in a Chantry?" Alistair suddenly said before he could stop himself. With that said Leliana turned to him with a a delicate Eyebrow raised. "What do you mean by someone like me?" She asked him curiously.

He blinked a few times, he didnt really expect to get a question from his question. He had to think quickly. "I mean what would someone as beautiful as yourself be doing there?" He asked wanting to kick himself. Leliana laughed. "And there were no other beautiful women there?" Alistair scratched the back of his head, he had done the one thing he didnt want to do... He had embarrassed himself to the point that his face was as red as a tomato.

Leliana laughed again. "Its ok, Thank you for the compliment." Leliana said before her eyes went back to where Claire was sitting. "Tell me about her." Leliana said as she motioned her head towards the girl that was in deep concentration on the other side of the camp. "Oh, Claire?" Alistair asked as he looked over to his smaller friend. He scratched the back of his neck as he searched for something to say. Other than knowing that he was an escaped witch who was brought back but saved by Duncan he didnt know much about her. "Um, i dont really know what to say about her." Alistair said as he turned to his cooking. "She hasnt talked much about herself since we have met." He half lied. "Oh." Leliana said as she turned to him. "I feel as though she is hiding something." Leliana said as she pulled her bow onto her lap.

Alistair's hand twitched. "Really?" He asked not looking at her in case she saw Claire's secret in his eyes. He didnt want to be the one who told. "Yes, She looks troubled." Leliana said as she glanced back over to Claire for a moment before she went back to tending to her bow. Alistair thought for a moment before he looked up. "Well you know, we just kind of lost a huge battle against the darkspawn at Ostagar." He said as he fiddled with the spoon before he looked over towards Claire. "Everyone died, we are the only ones left... I Thought she was going to die." He mumbled the last part as he remembered the four arrows hitting her almost all at once. Leliana looked at him with a furrowed brow. "They shot her with four barbed arrows, i do not know how she survived. All i know is if it was not for that Witch over there and her mother Claire would have bleed out right where she fell." He said before he continued his cooking.

Leliana's stomached dropped at his story. Claire didnt seem like the kind of person who would go into battle, and yet there she was a survivor. "So Morrigan saved her life?" Leliana asked. Alstair nodded. "I was wondering why she took a liking to the witch." Leliana said as she looked over to the dark haired witch. She watched as Morrigan raised her head and said something to Claire, disrupting the girls concentration. Claire raised her head and her lips moved as if she was answering a question. But then Morrigan nodded and her lips began to move again.

Leliana could not help but wonder what those two were talking about. "I honestly dont know, maybe thats why Claire was befriended by her so easily, that or maybe they share something in common." Alistair muttered quietly. Leliana looked at him. "What possibly could they have in common?" Leliana asked him.

Alistair's eyes went wide when he realized what he had just said. "I dont know." He said with a shrug. "You tell me, girls like to talk to other girls?" He said trying to fix what he started.

Leliana shook her head and decided not to press the flustered man anymore. If his face went anymore red he probably would ignite into flames.

Leliana turned away from Alistair in time to see Claire close her book frustratedly and tilt her head back as she threw it to the side. She watched as Morrigan said something and by the look on her face it looked as if she was scolding the smaller girl but then her eyes softened as Claire shook her head and said something. Morrigan sighed and went back to what she was doing as Claire just sat there with her head tilted back and her eyes closed. Leliana could not but feel as though she wanted to go over to her and see what was wrong and perhaps offer some comfort if she could. But instead she suppressed the urge and went back to tending to her bow.

She had not used it since she joined the chantry. She was in the midst of replacing the string that looked as if it was going to break any moment now.

* * *

Hours passed and almost everyone had gone to sleep. Claire looked over to where Sten; one of their newest members on their team was running a cloth along his new two handed sword. They had convinced the chantry mother to allow him to come with then, with some help from Leliana. Claire had decided that Leliana was not as a burden to their team after all. She had proven well in combat and with her convincing skills.

Claire had moved herself to the center of the camp near the fire where Alistair had cooked. He was snoring away as Claire tried to study the spells textbook Morrigan had given her. It was not like the ones back in the circle, it had spells in all varieties not just the ones the templars approved of. Looking at it gave her a headache. She couldnt even light a flame without burning down an entire forest how was she going to do any of the spells that were on that page.

Claire gave her head a shake before she shoved the book into her backpack before she felt the rough bark of the tree stump against her back as she leaned against it. She had nowhere to practice the spells without giving away what she was to the new companions on their team. She was not ready for anyone else to know what she was, especially the chantry sister. She could almost already hear what she had to say. She knew that the chantry completely disapproved of the magic. She was not in any mood for a Sermon. That was one of the many reasons she ran like hell away from the circle, she just could not take the speeches of how they were evil and how the maker cursed them with magic and should be punished for having such power that they did not deserve.

Claire had been so deep in thought that she did not see the red headed woman step out of her tent and make her way over to where Claire was sitting until the woman was sitting right beside her. "Hello." Leliana said with a smile. Claire cursed to herself in her head. "And here i thought i was the only one awake... Besides Sten." She said as she motioned her head towards the giant of a man shining his blade. "But... I dont think he counts... I dont think he actually sleeps." Claire muttered. Leliana smiled slightly as Claire rambled a little bit. "I just wanted to talk to you, we havent had a chance to get to know each other since i joined up." Leliana said as she tilted her head to the side slightly as she watched the girl stare into the flames. "I got the chance to talk to Alistair, and i dont think Morrigan likes to talk to many people and Sten... Is well Sten." Leliana said with a gentle smile.

"What do you want to talk about." Claire asked her. Leliana blinked a few times. It didnt seem like this girl was used to talking to other people. "Well, tell me about you." Leliana said gently. Claire arched a brow as she looked at Leliana for a moment before she spoke. "What about me?" Claire asked. "I dont think there is much to know." She added. Leliana laughed slightly. "Well, what did you do before you were a warden?" Leliana asked her with a gentle smile. "What i did before i was a warden?" Claire repeated a little scared. "Um, nothing really." Claire laughed nervously. Leliana raised a brow. "Nothing? Nothing at all?" Leliana said a little confused and slightly hurt.

Claire saw the hurt in the other woman's eyes and instantly she cursed herself for the second time in less then five minutes. Sure she didnt want to get to know the chantry girl who would probably want to tell her what a omen she was if she found out she was a witch, but at the same time she didnt want to hurt her feelings. Claire sighed and thought quickly. "I... Was a bit of an artist." Claire muttered as she looked down at her hands. It was not a lie, she did like to paint and draw and she was actually really good at it. She got back into it when she had escaped. It was one thing that seemed to calm her. "Really?" Leliana asked as she smiled. Claire nodded. "Can i see some of your work?" Leliana asked her. But Claire only shook her head. "If i had any drawings with me i would... But when i was..." She stopped herself when she realized she almost told her about being taken by the temblars. "Recruited by the wardens I left everything behind. I have nothing left." Claire said with a shrug. Leliana's brow furrowed. "Nothing?" She asked her and Claire nodded. "There was no time, i left with only the clothes on my back." Claire said carefully. "Oh... Im sorry." Leliana said apologetically.

Claire looked at the red head for a second. "Dont be, this is like... A new story, i mean i can still make art, nothing can take away my ability... Unless someone cuts my hands off..." Claire rambled a bit with a nervous laugh that made Leliana smile. "And Possessions can be replaced, besides less things to lug around with us on our journey." Claire finished with a smile. Leliana could not help but to stare at Claire's smile. Something about it sparked something very deep inside her, something that she had thought was long forgotten. "What about you?" Claire suddenly said as she turned back to the fire. "What about me?" Leliana asked thankful that Claire didnt catch her staring. Claire shrugged. "What did you do before you were a Chantry Sister." Claire asked her.

Leliana was thankful that Claire was looking away and did not catch her flinch at the wave of memories. "I was a bard." Leliana answered. "A Traveling Minstrel." She said as she ran her hand over her face to remove a fallen red strand of hair that was in her eyes. "Is that so?" Claire said as she turned away from the fire to look at her. "Indeed." Leliana said with a smile. "I sing, dance and tell tales." She said as she remembered the lute that was in her tent. "Do you have many Tale's to share?" Claire asked her.

Leliana nodded. "Of course, i love telling stories, but i love telling them even more." She said with a nod. "Would you like to hear one? It could help pass the time." Leliana asked her with a gentle smile. Claire thought for a moment and nodded. She took this as an opportunity to keep herself from speaking too much.

* * *

The next day they found themselves traveling to Denerim. Leliana had woken up that next morning with a blanket draped over her body. She had fallen asleep sometime last night when she was telling Claire some of her stories. When she woke she looked up to see that Claire was still awake and was reading that old leather bound book again. From where she laid she could see that the cover of the book was blank so she did not know what it was about. A diary perhaps? she didnt know all she knew was Claire seemed to be infatuated with it and as soon as she saw that Leliana was awake she closed it and placed it back in her pack before she turned and greeted the redhead as if nothing happened. Leliana could not help but feel her heart quicken at the thought of Claire draping a blanket over her. Such a small act of kindness brought such a big smile to Leliana's face.

Leliana turned from where she was walking on the path to see that Claire was trying to talk to Stan, but obviously Claire was having some difficulty, the large man only gave her one word answers that really did not seem to answer any of Claire's questions. She watched as she ran her hands over her face in frustration.

Leliana turned her head towards Alistair as he began to laugh. "Wow, Claire, you really dont know how to make friends do you." He laughed.

Claire looked up at Alistair and glared. "Shut up." She growled. He stuck it tongue out at her and continued to laugh. "Would you like me to turn the man into a toad?" Morrigan spoke up. This made Alistair's face go white and quicken his pace. Claire smiled mischievously. "I think i will keep that in mind for the future." She said before she heard Alistair. "I was only joking!" He said in fear.

Claire chuckled before she continued walking. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Leliana watching her. She blinked a couple of times in confusion. Why was the chantry sister watching her...? Claire suddenly felt slightly paranoid and was happy when they reached Denerim. "This is a good time to get supplies." Alistair said as he looked around. "And cheese, i have a craving for cheese." He said as she rubbed his hands together. Claire chuckled. "Ok, i guess we split up and meet back here in two hours." She said before she walked though a crowd. Not giving any of her companions a chance to follow her. She needed to do some research. Any kind of information she could find about magic could help her at this point. She felt a little helpless, even the people at the circle could not teach her how to control it, how was she going to learn on her own, sure she had Morrigan's help but with everything going on at the moment it really didnt help at all.

Her professors in the circle tried to help her but every time Claire lost control she shrunk away now wanting to cause any more damage, to this day she had no idea how she managed to pass her Harrowing. Luck, and just enough smarts to know that a demon was trying to possess her and came so very close to succeeding.

Claire ducked down a back alley as a sign on a door caught her attention. It was a magic sign, only witches, and wizards would know that sign. She took a quick look around to be sure she was not followed before she ducked into the building. "Greetings." She heard an old man say to her as she walked in. "Hi." She said as she walked in deeper. She could feel the presence of magic in the air. "I was hoping that maybe someone here might be able to help me." Claire said as she stepped up to the man that was behind a desk. "It depends on what kind of help you are looking for my dear." He said as he looked at her from head to toe. She knew what he was trying to say. He needed to know. "Well... I cant really show you in fear of burning down your business." She said looking down at the man, noticing how his eye brows raised. "But i am a witch... In need of some guidance." She said quietly.

With this said the man nodded and stood up. He pulled at a curtain so no one could look in and he locked the front door. "Now." He said as he turned around to face her. "What kind of guidance are we after." He said as he threw a little fireball from his fingers. It floated around the room lighting ever candle in its path. "You see... My magic is unstable... No one can teach me how to properly use it." She said carefully. "What do you mean by unstable." The man asked as he leaned against his desk. "Meaning if i try to light a simple candle i end up burning everything else instead." She explained. "Its like the magic controls me, not the other way around." She muttered as she wrung her hands together.

The man turned to her with a brow raised. "Interesting." He said as he tilted his head to the side. "Had anyone every tried to teach you?" He asked and she nodded. "I was in the circle for more than half of my life. Fourteen years to be exact, i went there when i was six and in those fourteen years i basically didnt learn anything..." Claire explained to him. This made his brow furrow. "Not one thing?" He asked he and she nodded. "Its like i am incapable of doing so." She said to him and he nodded. "Nonsense, everyone can lean by practice." He said with a nod. "There have been others like you, but this is the first time i have met someone to admit it." He said. Claire looked at him in confusion. "Admit what?" She asked him. "Admit that the magic controls them and not the other way around. You see there have been cases like yours. And usually they end up turning into abominations. I can see that is not the case for you, you can admit it and are looking for help." He said with a nod. Claire swallowed hard. "Did you pass your Harrowing?" He asked her and she nodded. "You see, you passed it with no problems."

Claire thought for a moment. "I guess your right." She muttered. "You just need to practice." He urged her. "How can i practice knowing that i might hurt everyone around me." She asked him. He shrugged. "Everyone is different." He answered her. "Start out really small and work your way up." He told her. "Something as simple as levitating a quill." He said as he flicked his had towards his quill making it float. "Is a good start, you need to concentrate to make it float, practice using your concentration." He said with a nod.

After an hour Claire walked out of his shop with another textbook in her pack... She felt as though she learned very little from the man. She leaned her head against the door as she sighed. Everything he had 'taught' her was everything her passed instructors tried to teach her. She knows how to make a quill float, she could make an entire shelf of books float around a room. Spells like that werent the problem... Its when she uses more practical spells when she loses control. Its like her magic craves to be set loose like a monster locked in a cage, and before she knows it the monster is set free on a rampage... The magic controls her... Not the other way around.

She sighed and pushed herself away from the door. She could not keep going on like this, she could not keep her magic suppressed forever.

As she was making her way passed a little shop she heard something. She blinked a few times before she resided that she was going to take a look. "Wade's Emporium..." She muttered as she looked up at the sign before she walked in. "Hello?" She asked as she looked around. She saw that there was a front counter but no one behind it. Her brow furrowed. "Hello?" She said again as she walked further in. It was dark, the windows were covered and all the candles were not lit.

She froze at the sound of something hitting the floor. She turned in time to see a suit of armor fall its pieces roll away in all directions. She jumped as the helmet rolled her way. "What the..." She muttered as she heard quick footsteps behind her. She spun around as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. "Whose there!" She called.

In the darkness she heard the quick little steps retreat to a backroom. Claire's mind screamed for her to leave the dark shop and not look back but it seemed as though her curiosity got the best of her. She slowly made her way into the back room.

It was even darker, but she could see that there was a torch on the wall but it was not lit. She closed her eyes and cursed to herself. She could either try lighting it or turn and walk out.

She thought for a second before she held her hand out towards the torch. "Come on..." She muttered before a small flame flew out of her fingertips and hit the torch. Her eyes went wide and she laughed out. "Ha!" He cheered to herself before she turned. Her smile quickly faded when she saw a trail of blood on the floor. "What...?" She said with a furrowed brow as she followed it.

The trail ended at the wall. It was plain to see that there was a hidden passage. She looked up at the torch before she sighed. Being the only torch in the entire shop she didnt even have to guess that it was actually a switch. She gave it a pull and seconds later the wall slid open. What she saw made her want to vomit, she quickly covered her mouth with her gloved hand before she turned away.

It was just what seemed like small hidden closet and there laying on the ground in side were two bodies that had already started decomposing. There were maggots crawling in and out of the openings of the bodies, it was plain to see that someone had stabbed them repeatedly and left the dagger sticking out of one of their chests.

Claire stood up when she heard the small footsteps again. She saw something small duck behind a barrel. With her brow furrowed her pulled out her dagger and made her way over to the barrel. She took a breath before she looked.

Her heart broke. There trying desperately to make itself as small as possible was a little feeble dragon, about the size of a cat. She had read about them in the circle tower, this was as big as these creatures get. And unlike normal dragons feeble dragons have short fur like a cat. Its fur was dark almost black. The creature looked up at her with piercing violet eyes before it squeaked. That was it, that was what she had heard, that little squeak. She sheathed her dagger as she kneeled on the ground in front of the creature. Her eyes noticed a small amount of blood in front of the dragon before she noticed how it was holding its front leg closer to its body as it tried to shrink away from Claire.

She wondered if it had happened with the armor fell over. She reached into her pack and pulled out a little roll of bandages before she carefully reached for the creature. It tried to snap its small jaws at her but as soon as she began to gently pet it, it seemed to calm. "There... There.." She soothed as she began to gently wraps its injury. It was nothing serious just a little cut.

She picked the dragon up and wondered just what she was going to do. And before she could decide the creature did for her. It crawled over her shoulder and hid itself into her backpack. She blinked a few times before she looked over her shoulder in time to see it poke its little head out to look at her. "Ok, you can come with me, but you have to keep down until we are out of the village ok?" She said before the creature ducked back into her backpack. "And i guess i need to inform the guards about this..." She said as she glanced at the bodies one last time before she walked out of the shop.

* * *

Claire waved to the guards after they thanked her for the tip before they made their way into the shop. It turns out that Wade and his partner had gone missing weeks prior, now that they were found a entire list of questions followed. There was a murderer in Denerim somewhere, and the thought of how they killed the two men made her stomach twist in knots as she made her way towards the rest of the market.

She walked by a stall that had art supplies on it and she almost wanted to purchase a sketchbook just to see if she could still draw, but shook her head and kept walking.

She stopped in front of a stall that had a crossbow on it. She hummed to herself. She was pretty good with one and she wondered if maybe they would benefit with her skills.

The stall keeper showed her how it folded up so that it was more compact. With that she bought it. It had a special belt so that she could carry it on her lowerback and simply need to pull it out if she needed it, and the bolts were in a sheath that she wore on her thigh beside her dagger.

She also bought some fruit, bread, and other necessities. She was certain that the little dragon would not eat them so she had the supplies placed in a cloth bag and she placed it in her backpack as well. The little dragon looked as if it was actually guarding the supplies. She only shook her head and chuckled.

Just as she was leaving the market she turned when her name was called. "Claire." Leliana said as she walked up to Claire. She looked up at the redhead and smiled. "Looking for me?" Claire asked her. "Well, yes and no." Leliana chuckled. "I saw the other in the market but didnt see you for quite a while." Leliana said with a shrug. "I thought maybe you got lost somewhere." She explained.

Claire remembered just how long she was in the magic shop and then her little adventure when she found the little dragon. "I will tell you about it a little later, but i kind of stumbled upon a murder scene." Claire said as her face paled as she remembered the mangled bodies. "What? Really?" Leliana asked her. Claire nodded and she felt her stomach twist again. "Yeah, so watch your back here, dont know who we can and cannot trust." She said as she looked around a little paranoid. "In that case, i think i will stick by your side." Leliana said as she noticed Claire's behavior. Claire looked up at her and smiled. "Two sets of eyes are better than one no? And two sets of blades are better for protection." Leliana said as she patted Claire on the shoulder.

Claire was about to say something until she felt the dragon move around in her backpack a little, reminding her of her new friend. She swallowed nervously. Leliana noticed this and her brow furrowed. "Claire... Are you alright?" She asked thinking that maybe the events of the crime scene was a little more nerve wracking for the smaller woman than Leliana thought. "Do you need to sit down?" Leliana asked her but Claire shook her head. "I also found something." Claire said quietly. "But i think i need to wait until we are out of Denerim before i show you." Claire said in a low voice. Leliana looked at her with concern in her eyes. "Its nothing bad." Claire said as she began to walk. "Just... Out of the norm." She muttered. "Come lets go meet the others." Claire said as she motioned the Redhead to follow her.

* * *

TBC

Let me know if you guys like this story, i know i am having fun writing it but its nice to know if anyone is reading this or not


	5. Chapter 5

Leliana did not know what to make of Claire. As they waited for their team mates to return Leliana could tell that there was something wrong with the girl. She was shifting back and forth nervously as she bit her lower lip. At first Leliana thought that maybe she was hurt But by how she was moving Leliana could tell that she was trying to hide something and was doing a very bad job at it.

Leliana had a talent of being able to read people. She could tell by the way someone carries themselves if they are hurt, tired, or just bored. She could tell by looking in a persons eyes what kind of person they are. She could also tell just by looking at someone's hands what kind of work they do, if they use a sword, dagger, axe, bow, or what ever else.

She could tell by Claire's hands, that despite the girl carrying daggers, and now a crossbow that the girl had rarely ever used either. In fact she could barely see any sign of swords play in her hands at all. It brought so many questions to Leliana's mind. Why had Claire been recruited into the Wardens if she had almost no history of fighting?... Or perhaps she did, but in another form that Leliana could not see. But what she could see just by looking at Claire was that the girl was very reserved, nervous, slightly shy, and didnt trust too easily.

Leliana's eyes flicked down to The girls hands and she began to study them. She smiled slightly as she discovered that when Claire said that she was a 'Little' bit of an artist she was lying. From what Leliana could see is that this girl had been drawing, and painting almost her entire life. Her left hand looked as though it was used to holding a quill, or a paintbrush or some other kind of tool artists use.

The night before Leliana's eyes had traveled down to her right hand but she only saw little traces of quill usage, now she could tell that the girl not only was more dominant with her left hand but also she was a full blown master artist... And was obviously modest. Claire rubbed her hands together as she waited for the others to return to their meeting spot, as she did Leliana caught what looked like scars on top of Claire's left hand.

Seeing this made Leliana's stomach twist in pity for the girl. Leliana should have know when she realized that the girl was more dominant with her left hand that obviously growing up people would have tried to break her of the habit. She was happy to see that Claire had stayed strong, but by the looks of her right hand she wrote with that hand when they were looking and when they were not or when she was alone she used her left.

Leliana never could understand why people didnt want their children to be left handed. They say that they were bad omens, and many other things to try and convince people that they were bad... But back in Orlais she remembered some of the greatest artists were left handed... All of which wore the scars from those who tried to break them. Leliana smiled as she looked at Claire, this girl who stood in front of her was going to be, if not already a great artist. Her smile grew as she remembered her little secret that she would share with the girl a little later when they were alone.

Leliana raised her brow as Claire squealed and she tilted her head to the side. "Are you ok?" Leliana asked for what seemed like the tenth time since they started waiting. "Just fine." Claire said through clenched teeth. Leliana was about to press more but Claire looked to the side to see their other companions making their way towards them. "Good your here! Lets go! We need to go now!" Claire said quickly as she lead the way out out of Denerim.

"What? Whats the hurry?" Alistair asked as he had to quicken his pace to keep up with Claire. "I will tell you when we are out of here." She said through clenched teeth. Alistair turned to Leliana who shrugged. "She told me the same thing." Leliana answered his silent question. "Wow, if i didnt know any better id say that our little warden has committed murder." Morrigan said lazily as she walked by Alistair and Leliana, she used her staff as a walking stick as she followed Claire. Alistair looked at Leliana whose heart leapt in her chest. Claire wouldnt do that, Leliana could see in the girls eyes that she would never do anything like that. "I dont think so." Leliana said as she shook her head. "Claire wouldnt." She finished. But Morrigan shook her head. "I would be so proud if she did, our little warden, making her fist cold blooded kill." Morrigan laughed as she tried to get into the redheads mind. Truthfully Morrigan was just playing with them, and she didnt care much for the Orlesian at all.

Leliana swallowed nervously hoping that Claire being around Morrigan so much wouldnt corrupt the poor girl's innocent mind.

* * *

When they were far enough away from Denerim Claire turned and looked at her companions who were looking at her with worry in their eyes. Not Sten or Morrigan, they just went ahead and started to set up camp. Claire yelped and her eyes went wide as she felt the little dragon jab her back for like the millionth time. It was not enough to rip though the material of her backpack but her cauterized wounds from the flaming whip were still healing and it was not the most friendly feeling in the world. "Ok, Claire what is it, tell me whats wrong!" Leliana said as she quickly made her way over to the girl who was trying to take her backpack off. "We know you are hiding something, are you hurt?" Leliana asked as she leaned over the girl.

Claire looked up at Leliana but gasped and quickly slipped out of her backpack. Leliana was about to reach for her and force her to speak until Claire leaned down and opened her backpack. "You!" Claire yelled as she pulled out a little black dragon. Leliana's jaw dropped as she looked at the creature that Claire was holding. The little dragon wrapped its tale around Claire's arm as Claire held it up so she could look it in the eye. "No! Dont give me that look!" She scolded the creature. "Jabbing me in the back hundreds of times is not nice!" She said as she set the creature down on a stump before she stepped back to look at the creature.

"What is that!?" Alistair cried as he looked down at the dragon. "That!" Claire said as she pointed at the Feeble dragon. "Has been torturing me for only gods know how long." Claire said as she bent her body left and right as her muscles screamed in protest. Her shoulder blades were sore and stiff from the constant not so pleasant poking. She guessed the creature used its claws or one of the small horns on top of its head to torture her.

"Well would you look at that." Morrigan said as she stepped up to the dragon. "A feeble dragon." She said as she picked up the violet eyed creature. "These little creatures are nearly extincted, people hunt these poor things down for their fur, or scales and turn them into clothing, never in my life did i think i would get to see one." She said as she ran her fingers over the back of the dragon's neck before setting it back down on the stump.

Leliana turned to look at Claire who had her arms bent back so that her hands were on her back as she stretched in an attempt to rid herself of the unpleasant feeling.

Claire sighed and dropped her hands, she guessed that her back was now bruised as well as burned. "Where did you find it?" Alistair asked her as she dug into her backpack again. "In Wades Emporium." She said as she closed her backpack. "Where i found the bodies. Im guessing by what Morrigan has told us Wade was going to turn it into a hat or something..." She said with a sigh. "Poor thing." Leliana said as she picked it up and began to pet it. The creature sounded like it was purring. "What are you going to name it?" Alistair asked as he started to gather twigs and logs for a fire. "I was thinking... Nemo." Claire said as she sat down in front of a log as she reached her hand over her shoulder to kneed the muscle in her shoulder blade. "Nemo!?" Alistair laughed. Claire shook her head at him as Leliana placed the creature on Claire's lap. "I think it is a wonderful name." Leliana said gently as she sat on the stump behind Claire before she gently pushed the girl's hand away and began to kneed her shoulders, she had to move the hood of Claire's top a few times but she made it work.

Claire tensed and blinked a few times in confusion but soon her eyes drooped and she relaxed into the massage.

As Claire silently relaxed into her touch. She could see the smaller woman gently petting the dragon in her lap as she leaned her head forward giving Leliana more access. As she did Leliana could not help but notice something poking out just under the collar of her top. Her smile faded and her stomach twisted when she realized that it was a healing burn. This was why when the dragon was poking and jabbing her she was in such pain... She stayed silent about it, maybe an injury from the battle at Ostagar? She thought to herself as she continued her massage, she didnt know if there was anymore of the burn but she knew that Claire didnt show any signs of pain, so where her hands were was ok, so she continued to kneed her shoulders.

* * *

Alistair looked up after the fire started. He smiled to himself as she ran his hand over his brow. He didnt know why Morrigan didnt just use her magic and light one. But he sure showed her, he didnt need her magic. He looked up to where Morrigan was on the other side of the camp, she was about to light her own fire. "Lets see how well you do." He said quietly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Not even a second later Morrigan threw a fireball into her fire and it roared into life. She turned and smiled evilly at him. He dropped his arms to his sides and turned away to hide his face. When he did he saw Claire sitting with a little black dragon on her lap, and Leliana sitting behind her massaging her shoulders.

Alistair could not help but feel slightly jealous. It was plain to see that Leliana was taking a liking to Claire, The one who was not going to let the Redhead come with them. He bit his lower lip and turned away. He was the one who allowed Leliana to come, not Claire... He didnt understand. His jealousy began to grow deep inside him as he watched the two out of the corner of his eye as he began to tend to the dinner.

Alistair looked down at his hand that was holding the spoon that he had been using to stir the dinner. His knuckles were white from how tight he was holding it. He breathed out as he tried to calm himself.

* * *

Claire opened her eyes as Leliana pulled away. She didnt know how long they had been there but when Claire opened her eyes she saw that Nemo was asleep on her lap. Claire tilted her head back and forth as she realized that the pain in her shoulders was gone. "I feel much better now..." Claire said as she turned around carefully as to not wake the sleeping creature. "Thank You." Claire said as she looked up at the Redhead. "Your welcome." Leliana said with a smile.

Leliana's eyes went wide as she remembered that she had a little secret of her own. "Oh!" She said as she stood. Claire watched her in confusion as she walked away. "One moment." Leliana said as she walked over to where she left her own pack. Alistair had set up their tents and her back pack had been placed in her own. She smiled at the blond man's generosity before she ducked into her own tent. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for.

when she reemerged from the tent she was holding something behind her back. She looked over to see that Claire had moved to that she was sitting against the log in a more comfortable position. Now that Leliana knew about the burn she could tell by Looking at Claire that she was sitting in a way that wouldnt cause her pain. She bit her bottom lip as her stomach turned in pity for the woman. "Close your eyes." Leliana said as she came up behind Claire.

Confused Claire did as she was told. "Um... Ok?" Claire said as she listened to Leliana sit down beside her. "Open them." She commanded.

When Claire's eyes opened her breath caught in her throat at what Leliana was holding in front of her. It was a dark leather bound sketchbook. Claire blinked a few times before she reached for the book. She ran her fingers over its leather before she looked up at Leliana and shook her head. "You didnt have to do this." She said quietly. Leliana smiled and shrugged. "I think you should continue to do what you love." Leliana said as she watched the emotions that played across the smaller girl's face as she pulled out a little box that possessed charcoal sticks and graphite sticks that the stall keeper instructed her to buy. Claire took the box from Leliana and set both it and the book aside before she enveloped the redhead in a tight hug. "Thank you." Claire said as she pulled away.

Leliana instantly missed the girls embrace. "Your welcome." Leliana said with a smile before she reached for the box to pull out a piece graphite before placing it in Claire's left hand.

Claire's brow furrowed when she realized that Leliana knew that she was left handed. Leliana then gently flipped the girls hand over and ran her finger over one of the many scars that littered the back of Claire's hand, causing Claire to feel tingles as Leliana touched her scars. "Dont let anyone tell you to stop doing what you love because they think that it is wrong." Leliana said as she pulled her hand away.

Claire looked down at her left hand as she realized that she missed the touch of the Redhead before she closed her eyes and smiled. "The scars gave it away didnt they?" She asked as she looked up at Leliana. The redhead shrugged and smiled. Claire laughed. "If i knew forgetting to wear my gloves would get me this kind of attention i would have done it sooner." Claire said smiling. "But your right." Claire continued as she looked down at the Graphite. "I think i will continue to make art." She said smiling. "Good." Leliana said with a nod. "Shall i tell you about one of the artists i had the pleasure of meeting back in Orlais?"

Claire smiled. "Id like that very much." Claire said as she realized that maybe Leliana was not so bad after all.

* * *

That night Alistair and Sten took watch. Claire had retreated to her tent early due to the night before she had stayed up all night and was completely exhausted. She laid on her back with the dragon curled up on her stomach and was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Leliana stayed outside for a bit longer. She began to clean the blades on her daggers when she realized she could not remember the last time she did so. She was surprised when she didnt find any rust spots at all. She hummed to herself as she ran the cloth up and down the blade as she remembered the look on Claire's face when she gave her the book. Leliana smiled to herself. She had told Claire about the artists of Orlais and the girl had been so intrigued that before they knew it hours had passed. It wasnt long after that Claire struggled to stay awake and Leliana had suggested she go to bed.

Leliana her movements when she realized that there was someone standing behind her. She turned to find Alistair. She smiled. "Hello Alistair." She said as she turned back to her work. "Doing some blade shining i see." Alistair said with a smile as he sat down beside her. Leliana nodded. "Yes, i cant remember the last time i do so." Leliana said as she showed him the blade. "Lady luck seems to have smiled on me, not one inch of rust." She chuckled before she moved to the next blade. "Well thats good." He said with a chuckled. "Indeed." Leliana nodded.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Alistair cleared his throat. "I have something for you." He said with a smile. Leliana froze and blinked a few times. "Oh?" She asked as she looked up at him to see him blushing as he handed her a red rose. She took it from him not knowing what to say. "I saw this in Lothering when you joined us and instantly thought of you." He said as he watched her run her fingers over its petals. "Its beautiful." She said with a smile, knowing that it was the very rose that she had seen in her vision. She was touched by his generosity, but at the same time she didnt know what to think. "Thank you." She said as she looked up at him. "Your welcome." He said as he took it from her hand placed it behind her hear.

It was then she realized just what he was doing. She was flattered but at the same time... Nothing was there. "Thank you Alistair." She said before she stood. She smiled down at him. "I think its time i go to bed, i stayed up most of the night with Claire last night and i fear that its catching up with me." She said as she picked up her blades and retreated to inside her tent.

When she was inside she slowly removed the rose from where Alistair has placed it and ran her fingers over its petals. It was a beautiful rose but... She sighed and placed it down beside her pack. She wished that another had given it to her... She bit her lower lip as she laid down on her bed roll. She hoped that she didnt have to tell Alistair off, and prayed that it was only a motion of friendship.

* * *

Darkspawn were everywhere. Blades, screaming, charging, roaring, blood everywhere. She couldnt look away. She saw flashes of death in every corner of her mind. Bodies littered the filthy ground as the darkspawn charged over them. Blood lust and fury was everywhere. And then there was a roar that screamed above the rest before a flash of a horrifying beast appeared in her mind. She couldnt look away, it was like its eyes burned into her soul. She struggled as if she was being pushed underwater. No air, she couldnt breath, her lungs burned.

"CLAIRE!"

Claire sat up quickly and grabbed her throat as she suppressed a scream. "What..?" She managed to say as she looked around. "Its me Alistair." She heard a voice in the dark. Then she realized that there were hands holding her upper arms. "Are you ok?" He asked her as he slowly pulled away. Claire nodded but realized that he probably could not see her. "Yes... It was... Just a nightmare." She said between breaths. "Lemme guess... Darkspawn?" He asked her.

"Yes.." Claire nodded. "It seemed so real..." She said quietly as she clasped her hands together on her lap. "Thats because it is." He said sadly. "Its one of the side effects of becoming a warden, we can feel them, we can see them in visions." He explained. "Oh..." Claire muttered. "I probably should have told you that during the joining." He said quietly. "Its ok, you had a lot on your mind then." She said. "We all did." Alistair said realizing all the anger he felt towards Claire because of his jealousy had been extinguished at that moment. Instead it was replaced with guilt. She was a new warden, not used to the side effects, not knowing what was in store for her at all. At least he had the chance to have everything explained to him before his joining. "Is there anything else i should know about?" Claire asked him a little scared. "A few things." He said. "Like increased appetite, lack of sleep." He said. "But i will tell you more in the morning... You sleep now, if you need me i will be right outside." He said wanting to escape the guilt. He knew that some of the things he was going to explain probably was not what she wanted to hear. "Alright... Good night Alistair." Claire said quietly. "Good night." He said before he ducked out of the tent and into the cold of the night.

He almost screamed when he realized someone was standing a few feet away from him. Then he realized it was Leliana, she had been standing in front of her tent with a concerned look on her face. "What happened to Claire? I heard her scream." She asked him.

He looked back to be sure that the flap to Claire's tent was closed before he motioned her to follow him to the fire. She sat down beside him. "She is going to have a lot of night terrors." He explained to her. "Its a side effect to becoming a warden." He said carefully. He saw Leliana glance toward Claire's tent in worry. Once again he felt his jealousy rise up. "She is still very new and not used to it, but dont worry she will adjust." He explained. "That must have been a bad terror, at least it was not real." She muttered. "Well... Actually..." He said as he scratched the back of his neck. "It is, we can see the darkspawn and feel their presence." He explained. He saw Leliana's face pale. "Why are you able to sleep soundly." She asked him. "Because i am used to it, i have been a warden for a few years now, Claire had been a warden for barely a week... And besides being knocked out after Ostagar she has yet to sleep until now... So shes going to have a hard time for a while." He said as he looked into the fire not wanting to watch as Leliana looked at Claire's tent in worry. "I hope shes ok..." Leliana muttered. He could see her battling the urge to go check on her.

"You should go back to sleep." He said not wanting her to go near Claire. "Keep your strength up." He explained. "And... If you do happen to check on Claire... Be careful." He said as he looked up at her as she looked at him in confusion. "She will be in a bit of a state if it happens again, she might lash out. She tried to punch me." He said with a chuckle. "Lucky for me i saw it coming so she missed." Leliana nodded. "Good night Alistair." She said before she went back to her tent.

Alistair watched her go. He fought with the jealousy and anger that slowly continued to build. He picked up a small pebble and threw it into the fire furiously sending little embers flying in all directions. He cursed as one landed on his arm burning him slightly. "Do not fight flames with rocks Warden." He heard Sten say as the Giant of a man continued to shine his massive blade. "Thank you for the advise." Alistair muttered.

* * *

"Claire... Claire! Claire! Wake up! Please!" Claire's eyes snapped open when she realized she had been struggling against something. She had been deep within another night terror. Claire took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, it was then she realized that her throat was hurting from... Screaming? She tried to move her arms but realized that there were hands gently but firmly holding them in place. She furrowed her brow as she tried to see but could only make out the shape of a body straddling her to keep her down. Her heart was still racing but it began to race even more.

"Claire."

It was Leliana's voice. "Leliana?" Claire rasped out in confusion. "Thank Andraste..." She heard her say. "You were having another night terror..." Leliana explained as she slowly and carefully pulled her hands away from the girl's wrists in fear that she would struggle again. "You were lashing out so badly." Leliana said quietly. "So you held me down?" Claire asked her. Leliana went silent and didnt move from where she was still straddling Claire. The smaller woman noticed this but didnt say anything. Until her eyes widened. "Did i hit you...?" Claire asked guiltily. Leliana shook her head and moved off of the girl to beside her. "No." She chuckled. "You wernt fast enough." She chuckled in hopes to bring the girls spirits up, but she quickly noticed that she hadnt moved an inch.

Claire took one last deep breath before she turned on her side to face Leliana. "Did i wake everyone?" Claire asked her quietly. "No, Sten and Alistair were already awake and Morrigan is on the other side of the camp so i dont think she heard you." Leliana explained. She watched Claire's outline nod slowly. "But i woke you." Claire muttered quietly.

Leliana was silent, she didnt know what to say. The truth was that she had not been able to sleep after what Alistair had told her. She was far too worried about the smaller girl to stay asleep, so instead she decided to finish shining the blade she didnt finish when she heard Claire scream.

She emerged out of her tent in time to see Alistair making his way towards Claire's tent but she stopped him and told him she would handle it... Leliana was not sure she was doing a really good job...

They were silent after that. Leliana sat beside Claire as she lay on her bedroll.

Leliana thought for a second, she didnt know if she was going to regret it but she found herself lying down beside the smaller girl and before she could stop herself she gently took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. Claire had watched over Leliana during her first night with them, now it was Leliana's turn to do the same.

After a few minutes Leliana could tell just by the girls breathing that she had drifted off to sleep, Leliana followed soon after.

* * *

Alistair sat by the fire with his eyes fixed on Claire's tent. Leliana had not reemerged. An hour later he felt his Jealousy and anger Skyrocket.


	6. Chapter 6

When Claire woke the next morning Leliana was gone, instead Nemo lay beside her curled into a little ball. She ran her hand gently over its fur before she sat up and sighed. Maybe it had been a dream? She thought as she began to ready herself.

She made her way out of her tent with a map in hand. The others were already up and by the fire. "I have an idea." Clarie said as she laid out a map on top of a log and knelt on the ground beside it. "One of the documents is for the Dalish." She explained as her companions crowded around. "I know i said we were going to go to the redcliff castle first to get the allegiance of the Arl." She said as she pointed to a spot on the map where Redcliff was but she moved her finger over to a forest instead. "I got a tip from a man in Denerim that the Dalish have been spotted here in this forest, we are closer to there then Redcliff so i though maybe we stop by and make some friends along the way." Claire said with a shrug

Alistair rubbed his chin feeling very impatient with Claire. "You really want to waste that time hunting for the Dalish?" Alistair said as he looked down at Claire. Claire noticed the anger in his voice and looked up at him in confusion. The others did the same, even Morrigan was caught off guard by the man's tone. She remained quiet, she was curious to see what he was going to do...

"What do you mean waste time?" Claire said carefully. "We need to find the Dalish eventually, why not do it now while we have an idea where they are before they start moving and we lose them for good." She said as she stood up. Alistair shook his head. "First of all its a tip for crying out loud." Alistair said as he pointed down at the map. "You dont even know for sure if the Dalish are even there! We could wander around in that forest wasting valuable time while we could be making our way over to Redcliff and do something useful for once!" He yelled.

Claire flinched at the tone in his voice. Even Leliana took a step back from the man. He was actually shaking with anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Claire said with her brows furrowed. Alistair looked around and noticed everyone was staring at him. Morrigan's mouth was open because she was so shocked by the usually fun male. "Is someone grumpy from lack of sleep." Morrigan finally said as she walked around him. She took a look at the map before she looked at the blond. "I think our little friend here has the right idea." Morrigan said as she rubbed her chin. "The forest is less then a three hour walk from here, and you need the Dalish on your side... Claire has my vote." Morrigan said as she stood beside Claire.

'Of course Claire has your vote, you and your witch club always sticks together...' He thought to himself. He looked up to see Sten looking down at the map. "The little one is right." Sten said with a nod. Leliana crossed her arms over her chest as she stood beside Claire soundlessly, even little Nemo popped it head out of the backpack it was carried in. "Well?" Claire spoke up. "I guess we are decided." She said as she rolled the map up. "Pack up, we move out in a hour." She said as she made her way back over to her tent to begin to take it down.

"Fine." Alistair said as he threw his hands up in the air. "But when we dont find the Dalish do not blame it on me!" He called over his shoulder as he made his way over to his own tent.

* * *

They had just made their way into the forest when they were ambushed. Claire shot one of the attackers with her crossbow as Leliana stabbed another. It was a quick battle and it didnt take too long to rid themselves of the attackers... All except for one. "Alistair held his blade to his throat. "Wait." Claire stopped him. The man had long blond hair and pointy ears. "Hes an elf." She muttered in confusion. "Ah, very observant of you my dear." He said from where he sat on the ground. "Who are you?" Claire asked him with her arms crossed over her chest. "I am Zevran, and it appears i have been defeated." He said as he looked around. "We were told that you would not be this... Organized." He said as he looked up at Claire. "Wait you were told? Someone sent you?" Leliana said as she stood beside Claire. "Ah yes, i believe you know him as Loghain?" Zevran said as he tapped his chin. "Yes, Loghain was his name, he hired the crows to bring you down, but obviously it didnt work." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh just shut up!" Alistair said as he kicked Zevran in the side. Zevran grunted. "Alistair!" Claire scolded. "Stop, there is not need for that!" She told him. "Lets just end him and be on our way! We are wasting time!" Alistair said as his grip tightened on the handle of his sword. "Its ok, warden." Zevran said as he rubbed his side. "I guess i deserved that." He coughed. "I did try and kill you and all." He explained before he sighed. "But i have an offer for you." He explained. "Dont listen to him." Alistair warned.

"If you let me live i will serve you in your cause." Zevran said. "You cant be serious." Alistair groaned as he paced back and for impatiently. "You see i have failed the crows, they will kill me anyways for failing if you let me go, that or you can kill me here and be rid of me, either way i am going to die. But let me live and give me and i will serve you faithfully until my death." He explained.

Claire rubbed her chin. "He has a point." Leliana said quietly. "Either way his fate is sealed... Maybe this is his redemption." She said quietly. "Well... I could use another set of blades. But be warned Zevran... One step out of line i wont hesitate to have you cut down, are we clear?" She said. Zevran nodded as he stood. "I Zevran here by pledge my allegiance to you warden." He said with a nod. "I am not bound to you and your cause." He said with a little bow.

"You are making a mistake." Alistair growled towards Claire. "Lets just give him a chance, we are going to keep our eye on him ok." Claire said with a nod. "Your little friend here is not only beautiful, but smart as well." Zevran said to Alistair. "I am sure you and i are going to be really good friends." He said with a smile towards Claire.

Leliana's mouth twitched. Maybe she was wrong in supporting the elf to join them. The way he was looking at Claire made her stomach turn.

* * *

"You there! Stop!" A small woman demanded as she made her way to the group. "Who are you and why do you have two of our kind with you?" She asked. With that said Claire's eyes went wide. "What? wait what? No im not!" She tried to explain.

Alistair laughed and leaned closer to Leliana. "This has happened before, A blacksmith tried to make Claire his slave, boy was he embarrassed." He said. Leliana began to giggle. Zevran overheard what Alistair said and an idea popped into his head. He draped his arm over Claire's shoulders. "You see my friend here is not an elf, she is only a small human but she has known our pain." He explained. The female elf listened to his explanation with keen interest.

Leliana turned and saw that Zevran's arm was around Claire's shoulders and her smile faded almost instantly. "She has been mistreated by her kind and been made a slave to them as they thought she was one of our kind." Zevran said with a sad expression on his face. "She has come here seeking aide from the Dalish in a task that he was forced into against her will, she now has no way out of it." He said sadly as he gave Claire what looked like a reassuring shake. The female elf nodded. "This one knows our pain, she may not be one of us but she knows how we suffer. You may pass, find Zathrain, he is the keeper, he may help you." She said as she stepped to the side.

"Well played." Claire muttered to Zevran. He shrugged and smiled not bothering to remove his arm from her shoulders.

Leliana watched as they traveled deeper into the camp in search of the Keeper. She decided that she would stay with the rest of the group as Claire and Zevran hunted him down.

"Looks like Claire has made a new friend." Alistair said as he sat down beside Leliana. She remained silent as he continued to try and make things worse. "Although i think Claire needs to learn that she needs to watch her back around him, because i think he is planning on stabbing a knife into it when non of us are looking." Alistair said as he looked around the camp.

Leliana gave her head a shake and looked at Alistair in disbelief. Finally she stood as the man continued to look around. "I dont know what is wrong with you today Alistair." She began. "But how dare you force such haunting thoughts into my mind about my friend!" She said as she clenched her fists. "What!?" He spat. "I only speak the truth. He is an assassin! He is either planning on killing her when she least expects it, or is planning on getting to know her really well!" He said as he made himself more comfortable where he sat. "And by the looks of it, i think she doesnt mind one bit." He finished with a sigh.

Leliana shook her head in horror, she suddenly didnt want Claire anywhere near the elf. "Disgusting!" She heard Morrigan say from behind Alistair. "It is, but its true." Alistair said with a firm nod.

Leliana turned in time to see Zevran and Claire making their way towards them. "So... We have a bit of a predicament." Zevran said as he turned to Claire. "I will let you explain." He said. Claire nodded. "It seems the Dalish need help before they can help us." She said carefully. Alistair only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "And what possibly could they need? More land? More dear to hunt?" He asked her. She ignored him. "They are being plagued by werewolves." Ok this seemed to catch Alistair's attention. "And what do they expect us to do about it?" He asked her. "They dont, but we need their help and to get it we need to help them."

* * *

And help them they did. It took them two days but they managed to cure the camp and the werewolves also. Zethrian had been the one who placed the curse and he was the one to end it with his own life. Leliana had waited in the camp with Morrigan and Sten. She didnt know why she decided to wait and she regretted it. She regretted it even more when she saw Claire limping her way into the camp along with Alistair and Zevran. "It is done." Zevran said with a nod.

The Dalish thanked them and agreed to help in the fight against the blight. Soon after that they made their way out of the camp. They traveled for a few hours before they stopped to set up camp. "Now that we are done wasting time we can head over to Redcliff castle." Alistair said as he unfolded Claire's map. "Still in a bad mood i see." Claire sighed as she began to pet Nemo who seemed to not want Alistair anywhere near Claire. Leliana sat beside Claire and scratched Nemo's neck. "Alistair, maybe you should go to bed early... You are not thinking clearly today." Leliana said gently. "No, i am, and i think i know where we should head next, its along our way." He explained as he pointed to the map.

"Oh this should be interesting." Morrigan said referring to Alistair simply having an idea. "It sure will." Alistair agreed through clenched teeth as he noticed how close Leliana was sitting next to Claire. "Especially for you Claire." He said with a smug smile. She looked up at him confused. "Why?" She asked. "Well because we are going to the place that was your home for fourteen years." He said with a smile.

Leliana felt it. Fear, complete utter fear. Claire instantly stopped petting Nemo as her body completely tensed. "Claire..?" Leliana asked as the smaller girls breathing increased. Leliana looked up to Alistair and saw Morrigan making her way up behind him. "Alistair what are you talking about?" Morrigan asked in a warning tone.

Everyone was sitting around the fire. Leliana, Alistair, Morrigan, Sten, And Zeveran. Claire kept her eyes fixed on the fire waiting for it. She knew something was off about Alistair... She didnt know it would drive him to this.

"Well you see." Alistair began. Morrigan grabbed his arm. "You and i made her a promise!" Morrigan Spat. "It has to be done, we need to go there anyways so why hide it anymore!" He said as he shoved Morrigan off him. Leliana shook her head. "What are you talking about? hiding what?" She asked as Claire set Nemo down on Leliana's lap before she stood. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the killing blow Alistair was about to make.

"Well you see, Claire has been keeping a little secret from you, and well in my opinion it is not so little, it is actually really big, Morrigan and i know because it slipped out. But i think you all have a right to know just whom you are traveling with." He said looking down at Leliana. Leliana shook her head and looked up at Claire who wore an unreadable face. A moment passed, Claire said nothing, just waited. "Or should i say what." He spat.

Leliana stood and gave him a look. "Why are you treating her like this." Leliana said as she set the small dragon down on the tree stump. "I dont understand what is wrong with you." She said shaking her head. "That makes two of us." Morrigan said as she shook her head at Alistair. "Agreed." Zevran said as he waited for what Alistair had to say.

"Why am i treating her like this!? Because she is hiding this bloody secret from you all and made us promise to hide it as well!" Leliana shook her head and sighed. "I have had enough of this." Leliana reached for Claire's arm as she was about to remove the two of them from Alistair's breakdown. "Isnt that right Claire, the place you promised to never set foot in is the next place on our list. The circle." He said with a laugh. Claire flinched but remained silent. "What?" Leliana said shaking her head. "Dont you get it!? Shes an Apostate!" Alistair said pointing towards Claire. "She escaped the circle and has been hiding ever since!" He yelled. Claire flinched so badly that she actually pulled her arm away from Leliana's grip.

Leliana blinked a few times. "An apostate? But Claire is not a witch?" Leliana said as she looked at the smaller girl. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Morrigan cover her face with her hands in shame for her team mate. "You have to be able to do magic to be a witch.' Leliana said as she looked at Claire. Claire sighed in defeat. "And i have never seen you do any kind of spell." Leliana said smiling slightly but her smile faded when she saw Claire's face. "Thats because... Im not very good at it..." Her voice was barely a whisper. "They were never able to teach me how to properly control it..." She said quietly.

"And so the magic controls you." Alistair finished for her. Again Claire flinched at the cruel truth. "Alistair!" Leliana scolded. "Her magic is so unstable that she could kill every single one of us just like that." He said as he snapped his fingers. "She cant control it." He spat. "You are barely a witch because you cant do magic without killing everything in your path, and you are barely a human because you possess magic and cant quite function properly outside the circle tower because you lived inside it most of your life." He said as he tapped his fingers on his chin. "Your not anything really, just a nobody, a misfit." He said looking at her. "And this is the person who you all treat as if she is your leader. "An escaped Apostate who cant do magic and who has never lifted a blade before the blight, oh and by the way, Claire isnt even her real name." He hissed. "So secrets and Lies, thats all she is, without them she is nothing." He growled.

Claire looked up at the man who she thought was her friend. "And you want to know why Duncan brought you into the wardens, he took pity upon the small run away witch who they were torturing and were planning on making tranquil." He spat.

When he finished he was breathing heavily and his fists were clenched so tight that his nails dug into his flesh. "Are you done?'' Claire finally asked. He said nothing more. "Thank you Alistair." She said as she bowed to him. He looked at her confused. "Thank you for showing me that i was right." His brow furrowed. "I was right that i shouldnt be here, i am no warrior, and the closest thing i used to a sword before i was dragged into the wardens was a butter knife. And again you are right, i know i shouldnt be around other people knowing my magic is this unstable... That is why i ran from the circle. Not to escape, but to get the danger away from people. Thats why i lived by myself for the year i was free in a forest away from civilization. I never planned on being found." She said truthfully. "Duncan should have left me to my fate, weather it had been death or being made tranquil, he should have left me, it would have been better for everyone." She said with a shrug as she turned and picked up her pack.

"Claire." Leliana said with a broken heart as she reached for the smaller girls arm. "No, hes right." She said as she glanced a Alistair. "Without my mask of lies and secrets... I am nobody... But a very dangerous weapon that could go off at any minute. I cant be around people. Good luck Alistair, i hope you win against the blight." She said before she turned and began to walk away from the camp. Nemo's head instantly shot up as She disappeared into the trees.

Alistair's heart stopped in his chest when he realized what he had done. Leliana looked at him with a horrified look on her face. "You..." She began as she shook her head. "You are a heartless horrible man! How dare you! She thought you were her best friend!" Leliana said as she stepped closer to him. He raised his hands and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could he felt something hit him on top of the head.

He turned to find Morrigan holding her staff. "You dare call yourself a warden!" Morrigan spat. "She trusted you with her most sacred secret!" Morrigan said as she pushed Alistair with her hand on his chest. He began to take steps back to try and avoid her wrath. "Being a witch is nothing to be ashamed about!" Morrigan said slowly. "But its people like you that make them feel like they are monsters." Morrigan said as she swung her staff at his head again. He ducked in time to avoid the hit. "She was trying to learn how to use it properly!" Morrigan said slowly. "Every night she had her face buried in the bloody text book trying to figure out what she was doing wrong, and in the end she thought it was her, she thought there was something wrong with her. She hoped to fix what ever it was in hopes that she could use the magic to help against the blight... And now you lost her, and you ran the only good leader this party had out of camp." Morrigan said before she walked away, she had suppress the urge to hit him again.

Alistair turned when he saw a certain redhead walk up to him. She stopped when she was right in front of him before her hand collided with the side of his face. She said something in her own language before she turned on her heel, picked up the dragon and began to follow the path that Claire had taken.

Alistair looked around the camp. "The worst kind of companion." He head Zevran say. "An unloyal one." He said slowly. "And to think everyone was watching their back around me, when they really should have been watching their back around you." Zevran said before he made his way to his own tent.

Alistair turned to Sten who only shook his head.

Alistair sighed and rubbed the side of his face. "What had i done..." He whispered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire made her way through the forest, she didnt care where she was going, all she cared about was getting herself as far away from people as possible. She kept cursing herself. How did she not see this coming? Alistair, the man she thought her friend had betrayed her... The one she trusted the most.

She sighed and shook her head. Once a Templar, always a Templar. She thought to herself as she made her way over a fallen tree. She sighed as she looked up to the sky through the leaves. The sun was going to be setting soon. The corner of her lips twitched. She needed to get as far away from that camp as possible. Not only for their sakes, but also her sanity.

She had actually grown to like their little mismatched group very much. Despite their differences she was certain that they were all friends. Her first friends she has ever had... But she should have known that it was too good to be true.

She remembered Morrigan, the one who stuck by her side and tried to help her with her magic. She knew that the witch was doing more work for her when she thought that the little witch was not looking. She saw how many books the witch tore through as they studied. It was plain to see that Morrigan was not the teaching type but at the same time the dark haired witch seemed to like having someone around who was willing to listen to her way of thinking.

Claire walked along an old fallen log that stretched over a stream as if it were a bridge. It must have been there for years she thought to herself before she jumped off it on the other side of the stream. She didnt dare to look back, she just continued going forward.

Her thoughts traveled to Sten. The giant of a man who barely showed emotion, despite everything she saw how he acted as if he were Claire's guardian, when Zevran's group attacked the first attacker tried to take Claire's head off, but he didnt even get close. Sten had ran his giant sword through his belly before he could harm even one hair on her head. And Zevran... Well she didnt know what to think of the elf, he did help her during the werewolf crises, and it seemed as though he had her back the entire time.

Claire shook her head violently enough to make her neck make a cracking sound as her thoughts traveled to Alistair. The joker of a man, why had he turned to bitter towards Claire? She didnt understand. She thought she could trust him, with how they acted she could have sworn at some point they were family. But she guessed that she was wrong just by how things had turned out in the end. She had been wrong the entire time.

As soon as Claire's thoughts traveled to Leliana her breath caught in her throat. The impact of the thoughts had actually made her stop moving. The Red Head, the chantry sister who used to be a bard... She had showed so much kindness towards the little witch and yet when they first met Claire had thought so little of the woman. But now thinking about her made her stomach flutter. It was almost like the same feeling she got when Leliana had given her the sketchbook, no one had ever given her a gift before, not even her own father before he had her sent away to the circle. He had just been happy to be rid of her.

She remembered all the stories that the bard had shared with her, some being so personal. Like during the first night they had stayed up together. Leliana had told her about her own mother. How she had died when she was very young and how one of the only things she could remember was the smell of the flower her mothers clothes smelled of. Andraste's Grace.

Claire blinked a few times and remembered the little white flower she had found when they were looking for the werewolves. She could feel the weight of it in her backpack, the gift she would never get the chance to give her. She sighed and gave her head a quick shake before she continued on her way. She knew that the redhead would take care of little Nemo while she was gone.

As Claire kept moving through the forest she could no longer ignore the pain that she felt deep within her chest. She had chosen to push it aside when she was still in the camp and tried to ignore it for a while now as she put as much distance between her and the people she thought were her friends, but now it had grown so bad that she swore it was one of the worst pains that she had ever felt in her life, it was so heavy that it was almost too much to carry, it actually made her slow her walking. Her heart... It felt as though someone had taken it, threw it on the ground and stomped on it repeatedly until nothing more remained but the dry dust of what used to be a human heart. She brought her hand up and clutched the front her shirt where her heart would be located under her ribcage. She had never felt anything like this before... No perhaps she did once when she was torn away from her home and taken to the circle, but it had been long forgotten, it was something she had thought a person could only feel once in their life... Until now. Her bottom lip trembled and she took a shaky breath. As she forced herself to keep moving.

She thought that the farther she was away from them the better her heart would feel... But to her despair with every step she took the pain only worsened, she wanted to fall to her knees and scream. Scream because of the cursed magic the maker forced upon her, scream because of her father letting the Templar's take her so easily, scream because she was not capable to control the taint of magic that she possessed, scream because of how she was so easily fooled and thought that a Templar could be her friend, Scream because of the war she was forced into despite what little knowledge she had about fighting and scream because she was losing the closest thing she had to family because of what she was... Again.

Claire stopped moving as the sound of voices found her ears. At first she thought that her group was trying to find her and for an instant she wanted to run, she didnt want to be found, she didnt want to see the look in their eyes now that they knew she was nothing but a lie. But instead she remained still and cupped her ear. She didnt recognize the voices. It sounded like a group of men... She blinked a few times as she fought the curiosity that built up within her. Curiosity was her weakness. She gave her head a shake and tried to continue on her way, but as soon as she made a step she groaned and turned on her heel. "Just a peek wouldnt hurt." She muttered to herself as she began to follow the voices.

* * *

Leliana searched high and low. "Claire!' She called but there was no answer. Leliana cursed under her breath as she quickened her pace. The poor little dragon was hanging off of Leliana's shoulder as she desperately made her way through the forest. Leliana didnt know what she was going to do when she Found Claire. All she knew at that point was she needed to find Claire before it got dark or she probably would never see the smaller woman ever again.

Leliana had the undying urge to jab Alistair with one of her daggers but she needed to suppress that urge until she had Claire back... Then she would think of what to do with Alistair.

Leliana cursed as she heard voices. Men, a group of them. "Where ya going?" She head one of them say. She turned in time to see them make they way out of a clump of trees. Leliana sighed. "Just out of a walk." Leliana said as the dragon wrapped its tail gently around her neck. She brought her hand up and gently petted it on its head to calm the little creature but she could feel the dragon tense up, it sensed danger. "Quite the interesting little pet you have there?" One of the men said as he rubbed his chin.

Only one word came into Leliana's mind. 'Bandits.' She thought. And there was a lot of them. She would have to think fast. "You are quite a ways away from any civilization." One of the bandits added. "Are you lost?" She heard another laugh.

The way the bandits were eying her sent unpleasant chills down her spine. She wanted to run, she needed to run, but her body would not obey her. "What are you doing out here?" She asked taking a small step back. "Hunting." One of the bandits laughed as he circled around Leliana so she could not turn and run. She took a breath knowing that she will have no choice but to fight for her life. She felt the weight of her daggers on her belt, she reached up and rested her hands on the handles and readied herself to unsheathe them when the time came. "I wouldnt try that girly." One of the men said as he noticed where Leliana put her hands.

Leliana looked around her. She was completely surrounded, no chance at all of escape. As soon at the first man stepped forwards she drew her blades. "Stay back." She commanded. Nemo growled from where it was perched on Leliana's shoulder. "Lets play." One of the bandits laughed before he charged at her.

She didnt waste time, one swift movement was all it took for her to slide her blade over his throat. But while she was distracted with him she didnt have time to see three more come up from behind her until she spun around and was met by a punch to the gut. Nemo fell from her shoulder and ran away. She doubled over in pain as they laughed. "Get her boys and hold her still." Leliana's eyes widened in fear. She braced herself for what was to come, but instead everyone froze as there was a dull thud heard. "Bill?" Leliana turned as the one known as Bill let her go and slumped to the ground. She blinked when she realized that there was a bolt from a crossbow sticking out of his forehead. But she didnt have time to dwell on it. She grabbed her daggers and stabbed the other two men who had come up from behind. She jumped to her feet in time to see the rest of the bandits charging towards her.

Another fell as a bolt hit him square in the chest and another. The last two were cut down by Leliana.

When it was over she stood there breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself before she turned to find Clare standing at the opening of some trees with Nemo perched on her shoulder. Leliana blinked and her heart ached when she realized that she could not read the girls face at all. "Claire." Leliana said as she stepped closer to her. But Claire only turned on her heel and began to walk away. "Go back to the camp." She said calmly. But Leliana shook her head. "Not without you." She said as she jogged to catch up to the girl.

Claire remained silent as she stalked though the trees, Leliana matched her step for step. Nemo turned its head to look at Leliana as she followed the smaller girl. "Claire." She said again as she reached for her arm, but Claire only pulled it away from her. "I said to go back to the camp." Claire said, this time there was a little bit of emotion in her voice. "And i said no." Leliana said firmly as she took hold of Claire's arm, this time she used a firm grip but at the same time is was gentle.

She forced Claire to stop walking. The Little witch looked up towards the sky and groaned before she looked at Leliana. "Why are you doing this?" Claire asked her with a tired voice. "Because you are my friend." Leliana said firmly. "And im not going to let you run away." Leliana said with a nod. "You dont even know me!" Claire snapped as she tried to pull her arm free but was surprised to find the redhead was stronger then she thought. "I think i know a lot more then you think." Leliana said gently. Claire scoffed and shook her head. "I know you dont want to run away." Leliana said carefully. "I know you dont want to be alone, not again." She saw how Claire looked away from her as she bit her bottom lip. "And your not alone, i am here." Leliana said as she gently pulled Claire towards her.

That was what it took for Claire to start struggling. She had to get away. "Claire, stop." Leliana said sadly as she tightened her grip, trying to best not to blemish the girls skin. "Let go Leliana, You cant be near me! You are only putting yourself in danger!" She said as she desperately tried to get away from the redhead. But at some point Leliana wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, as she did she pinned her arms against her body, keeping Claire from fighting, but the girl continued to struggle to the point of exhaustion. "Claire... Its ok." Leliana said as she pulled her against her own body. "Stop, shh." Leliana soothed as Claire's legs finally gave out and she was slowly lowered to her knees. Leliana didnt know if she was crying or not, Claire had her head turned away from her. Leliana placed her chin on top of the girls head as she ran her hand through Claire's hair.

They were silent for a few minutes. Leliana could feel Claire's steady breathing as her body relaxed. She didnt dare to move for fear of her running again. But she knew she needed to say something to put the girls mind at ease. "Im a witch Leliana..." Claire stated before the redhead could say anything. Leliana blinked a few times. "Are you not bothered?" She asked in a dark tone. Leliana shook her head. "No, i am not... Magic is a part of who you are, and who are is also my friend, whom i care for very much." Leliana said as she ran her hand through Claire's hair again as she once again felt the need to jab Alistair with something sharp, she also felt a pang in her heart when she said the word friend. "Claire..." Leliana said as she pulled away slightly so she could look the smaller woman in the eye. "Alistair had no right to do that, He should have waited until you were ready to share your secret. And even then it would have not been his to share." Leliana said as she tried to choose her words carefully, for the first time in her life she was having a problem with finding the right words. She needed Claire to know that everything was ok and that she didnt care that she was a witch.

Claire pulled away before Leliana had time to protest. Leliana expected the girl to run and was scared when she watched the girl stand. "Are you not angry?" Claire said as she looked down at the Redhead as she sat there in front of her on her knees. "No, I am not... Not at you." Leliana said gently. Claire shook her head and began to pace back and forth as she wrung her hands together. "You should be." Claire said not even looking at Leliana. "I lied to you." Claire said quietly. "I lied to everyone." Claire muttered the last part. "Everyone has their secrets." Leliana said as she stood. She remembered her own past and how she was hiding it as well. "Yes, but this is a really big secret, one if i lose control you could all end up dead." Claire said as she looked at Leliana. "You wouldnt let that happen." Leliana said gently as she followed Claire with her eyes.

Claire went silent and sighed before she turned to the redhead with her brow furrowed. "How can you even still look at me like that?" She asked frustratedly. Leliana arched a brow. "Like what?" She asked confused. "Like that!" Claire said as she pointed towards Leliana. "Like you care." She finished quietly as she dropped her hand. "Thats because i do." Leliana said with a slow nod. "Claire..." Leliana said gently as she tried to take a step forward. But Claire instantly put her hands up and took a step back. "Its not Claire..." She said as she breathed. Leliana stopped her advance and waited. "Its Keira..." She said quietly.

Leliana was blown away. She didnt expect this, she didnt expect to be trusted enough to know her real name. "Keira..." Leliana said mostly to herself with a small smile on her lips. "What a beautiful name..." She said gently. Leliana saw something flash in Keira's eyes, but as soon as she saw it, it was gone. It seemed the days events had finally caught up with the smaller woman, she walked over to a log and sat down with a sigh.

Leliana watched as Nemo scrambled up and curled up on her lap before she sat down beside her. Leliana didnt know what to think. Claire had told her, her real name... But... "What do you want me to call you?" Leliana asked gently as she reached over and began to run her fingers over the dark dragons fur. She thought for a moment. "I dont know." Claire muttered truthfully. "You can call me what you wish, but... I havent been called Keira in a long time..." She said quietly. "Why did you change it? You name..?" Leliana asked gently not knowing if she would get an answer or not. To her surprised Claire raised her head and thought for a second. "Because... i thought if i changed my name, cut my hair, changed the way i dressed and ran away i would become someone else and it would be like Keira never existed, which would mean the problem didnt exist either..." She paused for a second. "But in the end my hair grew back and the same blood coursed through my veins and i still had the cursed magic, and on top of all that... The Templar's never forgot my face." Claire stopped for a moment as her brow furrowed. "So in the end... Nothing really changed at all... But... My name." She muttered mostly to herself.

Leliana looked at the girl for a long moment. This poor thing sitting in front of her actually tried to erase herself just to save the people who were around her. Leliana thought for a moment as crickets began to chirp around them. "I think... I think Keira is a very beautiful name." Leliana said with a smile. Perhaps if Leliana played her cards right... She could bring back the part of Claire that she tried destroy in her past. "That is if you dont mind?" Leliana said gently. Claire thought for a moment before she nodded slowly. "I dont mind at all.' It was settled. Claire was going to be Keira to Leliana.

"Come." Leliana said when she realized that the sun was almost gone. "Lets go back to camp before it gets too dark for us to find our way." She said as she held a hand out for Claire to take. The small witch looked as if she was about to protest but decided against it, it was obvious that she could not win a fight against the redhead. She took hold of Leliana's hand and was pulled to her feet. She felt Nemo scramble around her arm and perch up on top of her shoulder.

"I have a question." Leliana said not wanting the silence to invade. "Whats that?" Claire asked her. "What exactly is a Tranquil?" Leliana asked gently. She regretted it the moment she saw Claire flinch. She was about to try and take her question back but Claire spoke first. "Well... A Tranquil is a wizard or witch who had all of their emotions removed, they dont feel, they are literally walking talking zombies." Claire said with a slow nod. "But that is only the side effect of the real purpose." Claire said carefully. "The goal is to remove the ability for a mage to dream, that way they cant enter the fade and cant be possessed by demons." Claire explained. "No more magic, no more dreams, and no more emotions." Claire finished with a small nod.

Leliana's brow furrowed as she looked down at Claire. Claire noticed this and sighed. "Yes, that was going to be my fate after they were done with me." She said quietly. Leliana felt a pang in her heart at the thought of Claire losing the ability to feel anything. But then she blinked and tilted her head to the side as she looked at her. "Done with you?" She asked almost scared to hear. Claire bit her bottom lip as she searched for the right words. All her secrets have been spilled so she didnt care to hide anything else anymore. "They were interrogating me to see if they could find out if i knew where any more escaped wizards who escaped the circle." Claire said slowly as she remembered the feeling of the flaming whip against her back. "Little did they know when i escaped there were indeed two others... But we all went our separate ways, and so i didnt know where they were. The Templar's didnt believe me and so i suffered the punishment." She explained.

Leliana's stomach turned and she took a breath at the images of them Hurting Keria. "What was the punishment...?" Leliana asked before she could stop herself. "Lashes from an enchanted whip." Claire said quietly.

Leliana's eyes went wide and she stopped walking as she remembered the burn she caught sight of a few nights before. "Leliana?" Claire asked as she turned to face the redhead. She had a haunted look on her face. "Are you ok?" Clare asked her carefully. If she knew telling Leliana about this would make her react this way than maybe telling her not her best idea. She thought to herself as she waited for Leliana to come back from where she had been in her mind.

Leliana opened her mouth to say something but couldnt find any words. If she was correct the poor girl's back was going to be scarred for life. She felt the urge to see the scars but decided that maybe somethings should remain sacred... Perhaps one day she would have the chance but not today. "Im fine..." Leliana said quietly as she walked beside her friend. "Do they hurt?" Leliana blurted out. Claire looked up at her with her brow raised. "Where they lashed you." Leliana asked her. Claire shrugged. "Sometimes..." She muttered. Leliana nodded. They were drawing near the camp and certain sounds made them look at each other with brows raised.

"Something tells me we should hurry." Leliana said as she took hold Of Claire's hand and began to pull her towards the camp faster. Claire didnt object, by the sounds of things... A battle was going on.

* * *

From where Leliana and Claire were they could see Sten swing his giant sword towards the blond warden. "Oh you cant be serious." Claire said before she ran towards the camp with Leliana right behind her. Claire stormed up to the two men and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you two think you are doing!?" She said as if Alistair hadnt betrayed her earlier that day.

Alistair looked so surprised to see Claire that he didnt see Sten's giant fist coming. And before he knew it, it collided with the side of his head knocking him out cold. Claire didnt move from where she stood with her hands on her hips. She could not help but feel slightly satisfied as she watched the blond warden crumble to the ground, unconscious.

She turned half expecting Leliana to run to his aide but she only stood beside Claire with her hands crossed over her chest, she had a smug look on her face as she looked at the unconscious warden. Claire looked up at Sten. "Care to explain?" Claire asked him.

Sten grunted as he placed his sword on his back. "This little man thought he could be a leader, if he could not even best me in combat he is unworthy of the title." Sten said as he looked down at Clarie. "And whom do you think is a appropriate leader?" Claire asked him with her arms over her chest. "Me." He told her. "Is that so?" Claire challenged him with her eyes. "It is so, and it is the only logical choice. We need strength, and strength he did not possess, and obviously neither do you." Sten said as he stepped closer to Claire.

Leliana took a step back, wanting to pull Claire along with her. But Claire stood her ground and looked up at the giant for a man. "A battle is not won only with strength Sten." Claire told him. "Is that so?" He asked her. "It is so." She said with a nod. "A good leader does not strike down one of their own team mates." She said as she motioned towards Alistair, no matter how badly they anger you." She told him, but he didnt seem convinced. "If you strike down your own team mates, no one would want to stand at your side, leaving you alone, with no one to watch your back... If you alone, Sten, went up against thousands of Darkspawn you would not stand a chance." She explained to him. "I see..." He said with a nod. "You are saying numbers are better than strength then?" He asked her. She shook her head. "I am saying that strength, plus numbers, are better then strength alone." She said with a nod.

She raised her finger. "One Sten is strong, But two Stens are even stronger." She said as she held up another finger. "So when you have an entire army of Sten's they are unstoppable." She said carefully.

Sten raised his hand and rubbed his chin. "This is... Correct, i see... We need more able bodies to fight with us... Very well little warden, i will continue to stand by your side." Sten said before he walked away. When he was far enough away Claire turned to Leliana with wide eyes. 'What just happened?" she mouthed to the RedHead. But Leliana just shrugged. "What do you want to do with him?" Leliana asked as she motioned her head towards the unconscious Alistair.

Claire thought for a moment, part of her wanted to pick him up and throw him out of the camp and leave him for the wolves, but the other part of her told her different. "I guess leave him there, and when he wakes... I dont know..." Claire said with a shrug before she walked over to the fire. The map was still unfolded over the log. She sighed as she remembered how Alistair had treated her as she rolled the map up and shoved it into her pack.

She stood up straight and looked around. She knew in the morning they needed to decide their next plan of action... And eventually... She would have to go to the circle and present them with the document, they are bound by it to assist them... She just didnt know if she had enough will in her to set foot back in that prison again... She breathed in and sat against the log before she tilted her head back as she tried to think of what to do. She could send Alistair in there alone for him to collect them and she go to Redcliff... But she just shook her head at the thought. She didnt trust Alistair... Not anymore...


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next day as Claire and the rest of the group began to make their way towards the circle tower. Very little was said. The night before Claire had retreated to her tent early and Alistair did the same as soon as he regained consciousness. No body knew what to do or say about the two wardens. For Alistair everyone was debating weather or not to throw him out of the group, or to give him another chance... And for Claire weather to try talking to her or to allow her time to herself.

Claire tilted her head back and looked up to the sky and saw that they had been walking for hours. It would be a few more days of this before they reach the circle. She dropped her hand with a sigh before she looked around. They were in a clearing and a stream was not too far away, just a little walk away from that area. "I guess here will be good for tonight." Was the first thing she said that day.

Leliana watched as Claire made her way to a spot on the camp ground and proceeded to set up her tent. Her heart still hurt for the smaller woman But she was certain that she needed some time, So Leliana moved to a spot on the camp ground and set up her own tent.

When she was done she looked around slightly confused when she didnt see Claire anywhere. She looked over to see that her tent was made up but she was not in it.

Claire returned later on that night looking exhausted, No one knew why... All except for Morrigan. "Practicing." Was all the Dark haired witch said along with a shrug. Claire would travel a little ways away from the camp to try and see if she could gain some control of her magic only to fail every time.

This went on every night until they reached the Circle. They made their way to the location. The group was happy when they saw that there was a tavern, that meant that they didnt have to sleep outside that night. And there right in the middle of the lake was the Circle Tower. The place that had been Claire's prison for fourteen years.

* * *

Leliana watched the small woman stood on the edge of the land just beyond the waters reach. She could see that she wanted to run but fought it for the sake of the fight against the blight. Leliana desperately wanted to speak to her. It had been days since she and her had spoken. Leliana could not help but feel as though Claire had been Avoiding her... Did the girl regret spilling so many secrets to her..? Suddenly Leliana had an idea. Claire had shared her secret with her... Maybe it was time for her to share hers as well. Leliana turned to see the rest of their group retreat to the tavern leaving just her and Claire remaining outside.

Leliana took a breath before she began to walk towards her.

* * *

Claire looked down at the little flower she had in her hand. An Andraste's Grace. This one she found that present day. She had found another when they found the Dalish but through all the events that had happened she just never found the right time to give it to Leliana... So sadly it had wilted.

When she found this one she knew that she was to give it to Leliana that same day... Just... Didnt know how. She tensed when she heard footsteps coming up from behind her. She half expected it to be Zevran, the hopeless romantic elf had been on her case for days. She tucked the little flower away carefully as she felt Nemo stick its head out of the top of her backpack. She sighed and turned but was surprised to see a certain redhead whom she had not spoken to since her little breakdown and her spilling of secrets. Her face heated up a little bit. "Oh Leliana." She said as she turned back to the lake. Truthfully... In the past couple of days when ever she was around Leliana she felt as though she had butterflies in her stomach, she didnt know why, she had never felt like that before for anyone... It scared her.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Leliana said gently as she stood beside the smaller woman. Claire chuckled slightly and shook her head. "Zevran has been being... Well Zevran lately.." She said as she scrunched up her nose. Leliana turned to Claire as she felt her stomach turn in jealousy. "Are you two..?" She began but Claire's head instantly shot up to her. "Hell no!" Claire cried with wide eyes before he proceeded to cover her face with her hands. "UGH, now im going to have that image stuck in my head for days..." She groaned as she shook her head.

Leliana laughed in relief. "Yes, that would be quite haunting..." She said with a smile. Claire laughed as she removed her hands from her face. Her laugh made Leliana smile, it was something she had not heard in a while, something she missed.

Claire cleared her throat and reached into her pocket. "I have something for you." Claire said quietly. Leliana raised a brow. "Oh?" She asked. "mmhmm, Now close your eyes." Claire said as Nemo crawled out of Claire's backpack and onto her shoulder. Leliana laughed slightly but did as she was told. "Hold out your hand." Claire told her. Leliana did as she was told. She felt the gentle soft hand of Claire's cup the bottom of her own as Claire set something in her hand. "Ok. Open." Claire said after she pulled away, causing Leliana to miss the feeling of her soft hand against her own.

Leliana's eyes went wide when she realized what Claire had placed in her hand. "Is this..?" She began before she brought the small white flower up to her nose. "Its is! Andraste's Grace!" Leliana said with a smile. "You remembered..." She said with a smile. "Of course." Claire said with a nod. "I actually found one when we were with the Dalish, but i guess i waited to long but i found another and knew i should probably not wait this time." Claire rambled a bit as she looked down at her hands. "I just wanted to thank you... For staying by my side, Even after my secret was spilled..." She said quietly. "I never had a friend like you before..." The last part was barely a whisper. Leliana's heart broke a bit at the word friend... The girls mind was still so innocent she thought as she watched her.

Seeing the shy side of Claire always brought a smile to Leliana's face. She thought it was the most cutest thing in the world. A thought popped into Leliana's head. She reached her hand over and cupped Claire's opposite cheek that was facing away from her and used her hand to pull the girl closer before she planted a soft kiss on the girls other cheek. Leliana pulled back in time to see a mad blush spread across the girls face. "Thank you." Leliana said as she pulled Claire in for a tight hug.

Claire wrapped her arms around the Redhead as well and they stayed like that for a few seconds before they pulled away. Leliana looked down at the flower as she felt her heart flutter before she thought for a second. "Come." She said as she gently took the witches hand in her own. Claire looked at her slightly confused. "I am going to tell you a story..." Leliana began as she lead Claire over to where the dock was. She sat down and let her legs dangle over the edge. Claire did the same.

Claire knew that there was going to be something different about the story that Leliana was about to tell her. She could tell just by the look on Leliana's face. She could see hints of fear and doubt. She could see Leliana battling with herself, not wanting to tell her? "I lied to you." Leliana said as she took a breath. Claire looked at her confused. "About why i came to Lothering." Leliana said as she looked up at the sky that was soon going to be dark. "Why?" Claire asked her gently. "Because i didnt want it to change us, i didnt want you to think of me any different." Leliana said. It was then Leliana realized just how much she really understood Claire and why she had hid her real self.

"I was in Lothering because i was hiding, Something bad happened to me Back in Orlais... I needed a safe place and i found that place in the Chantry." Leliana said slowly.

Claire looked up at Leliana. She was not going to like this story. Leliana's eyes were focused on something far out on the lake, perhaps something only she could see. "Remember when i told you that i was a bard?" Leliana asked her. Claire nodded. "Did you know that some bards from orlais were actually trained Assassins and rogues?" Leliana said as she looked at Claire. Truthfully Leliana could not blame the poor girl for not knowing when she saw Claire shake her head. Claire had spent most of her life locked away and sheltered from that kind of knowledge. "Well, i was one of those bards." Leliana told her, she smiled slightly as Claire's eyes widened. "Thats where you learned to fight like that." Claire said as she looked at Leliana. Leliana nodded.

"Yes, i trained for years under the eyes of my leader, Marjolaine." Leliana continued as she looked out towards the lake. "She betrayed me." Leliana said quietly."I was to plant documents that i learned afterwards was Altered by her hand... To make me look like a traitor." She explained. "And so i was taken by Orlesian guards... They had me tortured." Leliana shuddered at the memory. "They did very horrible things to me." Leliana said quietly as she looked down at her hands.

Claire's heart clenched in her chest. How could someone ever want to hurt Leliana? Nemo seemed to sense that something was wrong. The small creature scrambled off of Claire's shoulder and onto Leliana's lap. Leliana began to gently run her hand over the dragon's fur as it looked up at her with those violet eyes. Claire remained silent as Leliana continued to tell her story. "Marjolaine needed someone to take the fall for her actions... And so i was that person... She gained my trust and when i least expected it... She had me taken... She was my friend... My leader, i loved her very much... And that was why it was so easy for her to be able to use me like that, i fell into her trap without even knowing it." Leliana sighed as she bought a hand up and wipe away a stray tear.

Claire covered her mouth as her brow furrowed. Her stomach twisted in disgust at the woman who had hurt Leliana. She could not help but twitch knowing Leliana had loved her... How far had Leliana's love stretched for the woman...? Claire gave her head a shake when she realized Leliana was watching her, as if she was trying to see what Claire was thinking, there was also concern in the redheads eyes. Claire blinked when she realized she still had her hand over her mouth. She quickly pulled it away. "How did you get away." Claire managed to say. Leliana looked back out towards the lake. "I saw the opportunity to escape and did not hesitate..." She said calmly.

Claire nodded. Leliana understood her more then she really knew. "I ran, and eventually found myself in Lothering, where i found sanctuary... And there i stayed until you came." Leliana said gently. "The maker sent me my vision... And i listened, and he sent you to me." She continued. "And here we are now." Leliana said looking down at the water as well.

"Thank you Leliana." Claire said as she looked up. She brought her hand up to her face when her realized that there were tears there. Claire quickly wiped them away hoping Leliana did not see. Little did she know the Redhead was watching her reflection, feeling touched that the girl was shedding tears for her. "What for?" Leliana asked her a little confused. "For trusting me enough to tell me this." Claire said with a smile.

Leliana turned and looked at Claire. "I trust you Claire, i feel safe around you... I dont feel as though i need to hide." Leliana said quietly. Claire blushed. "You dont need to put up your defenses around me Leliana." Claire said gently. "Thank you for listening Claire, you dont know how it makes me feel to have this off my chest..." Leliana said as she leaned against the smaller girl for a second before she stood. "I think i might have a idea..." Claire chuckled as she stood as well. "Come." Leliana said as she reached for Claire's hand. "Let us rest with a roof over our heads tonight." She said gently knowing how scared Claire must feel being this close to what had been her prison for so long. Claire looked back at the tower before she reached for Leliana's hand, allowing the Redhead to lead her into the tavern.

* * *

Alistair sat at a table within the tavern as he stared at his Ale. He was not one who really turned to drinking but he thought that is would not be a bad thing if he made an acceptation... Just this once. Just when he was about to build up enough will to take a sip he saw Claire and Leliana walking in just out of the corner of his eye. He placed his drink back down onto the table and sighed. So much for his first drink... He thought to himself as guilt built up inside him, ruining any chance of him being able to down that fowl liquid that sat in front of him. "This seat taken?" He looked up to see the blond elf smiling at him. Alistair stayed silent. "Well, well. The warden has nothing to say." Zevran laughed as he sat down in the chair that was just across from Alistair. "Are you here to point and laugh?" Alistair mumbled. "Now why would i do that?" Zevran said as he looked at his fingernails. "Well isnt it obvious, i am the most hated companion on this team now." He said as he pushed his drink away in frustration. "That i do not disagree with." Zevran said as he stole Alistair's drink. "After what you did to your supposed best friend, i do not think that you will be easily forgiven." Zevran said before he took a swig. "Thank you, that makes me feel so much better." Alistair mumbled as he watched the two girls take a table.

"Its not supposed to." Zevran said as he sat the drink back down on the table top before he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "I think i know why you did it." Zevran said with a serious look in his eye as he looked at Alistair. Alistair took one look at him and didnt like what he was seeing. "I do not know what you are talking about, but you are really starting to scare me..." Alistair muttered. "Good." Zevran said with a nod. "But sadly you will never know the kind of fear you forced upon your little partner." Zevran said as he motioned his head over to where Clare was sitting.

"What gives you the right to speak to me like that?" Alistair said in a low scary voice. "We spared your life after you tried to kill us all." Before Alistair could continue Zevran reached forward across the table and grabbed the collar of the warden's armor and pulled him closer in one brisk action. "You did not spare my life, Claire did, and for that i am to serve HER in HER mission against the blight, that is all." Zevran chuckled. "And you... You were supposed to be the one to stand by her and fight with her, not against her." Zevran hissed as he pushed the surprised Alistair back in his chair. "She is supposed to be able to trust you with her life." Zevran said as he downed the rest of his drink.

Alistair stared at the elf with wide eyes. "Now, i dont even think she will allow you to accompany her on any of her missions." Zevran said as he was about to stand up. "What make you think she has the power to make me sit on the sidelines?" Alistair muttered. "Because at this point... She trusts an assassin that tried to murder her not even a week ago more then she trusts her fellow warden." Zevran said as he pointed to himself with his thumb. "And i dont think it is Her who will force you to stay back." The elf said as he placed his hands on the table and leaned forward towards Alistair. "Its her companions that wont let you near their leader." He said before he pushed himself up and began to walk away. "Good night...Warden." But before he even took two steps he turned back around and leaned over the once again surprised male warden. "And... I dont even think Claire thinks of Leliana like that... Yet... " He said quietly.

Alistair shook his head. "What are you talking about. "I am talking about how you fancy our redheaded companion..." Zevran said as he looked over towards Leliana who was laughing at something Claire had said. "She fancies Claire... Something Claire does not see yet." He said as he turned back around towards Alistair. "Claire's mind is innocent..." Zevran said calmly. "Your outburst attack was against an innocent person who had no idea it was coming." Zevran said with a nod. "As far as she knows... Her supposed most trusted partner betrayed her." Zevran said calmly. "Because she is a witch and you are a templar." Zevran said in a hard tone. Alistair blinked a few times, he looked clueless.

Zevran shook his head and sighed. "You need to fix this Warden... One day you are going to need her to watch your back... And she wont be there." He said before he vanished into a room for the night. Alistair sighed before he slouched in his chair.

* * *

Zevran had his own room, as did Morrigan. Sten and Alistair shared a room which left Leliana and Claire to share the last remaining room. From where Leliana lay in her own bed she could see Nemo curled up on Claire's stomach as the girls head was turned away from where the redhead lay to the side as if she was staring out of the window towards the tower that stood in the middle of the lake. The moonlight kept it lit. Normally it would be a breath taking sight for Leliana, but knowing just how much fear Claire had for that place only made the tower seem evil to Leliana. She could not help but wonder just what lies within those stone walls. She imagined walls lined with hundred of thousands of books, rooms full of students who were trying to learn how to control the magic and dorms.

Leliana turned on her side towards Claire, Her eyes caught the witches fingers slowly and gently running up and down the little dragon's neck as it laid Curled up on top of her. Leliana smiled slightly as she suddenly felt a pang of jealousy towards the creature. She wondered if she would ever get the chance to feel those delicate fingers caress her as gently as she does the creature that seems to have claimed Claire as its master.

Leliana watched as Claire inhaled deeply. As she did her chest rose and feel more visually than when it did with her normal steady breaths. Leliana did not know if it was either a yawn or a sigh. But it didnt mater Leliana knew that the girl was awake, she wondered if it was fear of what tomorrow was going to bring that kept sleep away.

Leliana hugged one of her pillows against her chest as she watched the girl. It was how Leliana had began to sleep when she found the chantry. She had to have something in her arms for her to be able to rest soundly. But at this moment, she wished that the pillow that was wrapped up so tightly in her arms was non other than the witch who was on the other bed on the other side of the room, whom seemed to be suffering from insomnia at the moment. The witch known a Keira.

Leliana sighed quietly as she buried her face into her pillow as she remembered something that had happened when they had entered the tavern. She had sat across from Claire and began to talk about something. Leliana had used her real name, as soon as the name left her lips she watched as Claire jumped a little in her chair. Leliana didnt know if it was because no one had used that name in so long and she was not used to it, or if the name struck a memory of some sort. As soon as it happened Leliana had apologized. But Claire only shook her head and told her that it was alright. Leliana remembered the girl looking down at her hands as her shoulders raised and fell as she sighed. "I just am not used to having her name anymore..." Was what Claire had told her. Claire didnt consider herself to be Keira... But it was the way she had said it that seemed to pull at Leliana's heart strings. It sounded as if Keira, was someone who had been long dead and forgotten. And by Leliana saying her name, just saying that one word was enough to begin to bring her back. It was as if she was trying to pull someone out of a deep dark hole that they had fallen into long ago.

Leliana peaked her head out from where it was buried to look at the witch. She had not moved, only her hand as it continued to pet Nemo. It looked as though sleep would not claim the little witch that night. Leliana remembered when she told Claire her secret as well. Claire had seemed shocked that Leliana trusted her enough to tell her, and Leliana was happy she did. Leliana didnt know for sure if she would be comfortable with telling anyone about her past... But now she was glad she did, for the first time she felt at ease. Even when she had been in her sanctuary she had not felt this at ease before. She felt like she belonged with Claire, like Claire would never do anything to hurt her. Despite the girl keeping her own secrets about herself, and the undying feeling there was still more being hidden, Leliana trusted Claire with her life.

Leliana had to fight the urge to go over there and lay beside her like the night she had done when Claire had been plagued by her night terrors and held her hand the entire night, but before Claire had woken Leliana had removed herself from her tent for fear of scaring the poor girl. Leliana knew that when she had tried to calm the frantic girl she had to hold her down until she woke, even then Leliana doubted that she had been fully awake. So instead of the chance of scaring Claire she decided it would be best to leave her... Despite her wanting to stay.

That was the only night she had done so. Leliana knew that the night terrors haunted Claire every night, but before anyone could do anything to comfort her she would be up and sitting by the fire just staring at the flames as they danced on the logs. She wondered what went though her head when she just sat there. But then Leliana smiled. She remembered a few times when she saw Claire using the sketchbook she had got her... She would watched as her little scarred hand held her tool as it glided across the page. Leliana could never see what she was creating, but she always fought the urge to look. It looked as though when Claire was drawing she was within her own little sanctuary away from all the bad in the world, the last thing Leliana wanted to do was to rip her out of it with her presence.

Leliana glanced out the window and up at the tower that was in the middle of the lake, then she looked at Claire one last time before she allowed her eyes to close for the night.

* * *

When Leliana woke Claire was already gone. Her bed was neatly made and the smaller Woman was nowhere to be seen. Leliana was a little disappointed when she didnt wake to find her there, but it didnt take long for the group to find her. Claire was standing outside looking up at the tower as she waited for her companions to wake.

"Ah there she is! Our wonderful leader!" Zevran said as he walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Good morning to you too." Claire said as she patted his hand before she stepped away from him to look at her team. Nemo crawled out of her backpack and perched on her shoulder. "So we can make our way across the lake to the tower." Claire said as she wrung her hands together. "I know that look... Whats the catch." Everyone turned in surprise when they realized that it was Alistair who had spoken.

Even Claire looked at him a little shocked before she cleared her throat. "I can only take two people with me, which means two of you stay behind." Claire said as she looked around at her team mates. Leliana looked around her and tried to guess who she was going to take. Before she had the chance to say anything Alistair stepped forward. "This is Warden business which means both wardens should go." He said as he stood beside Claire. Leliana watched as Claire thought for a few seconds. It looked at if she was fighting an inner debate.

After a few seconds the smaller warden sighed and nodded. "Your right, you know more about the wardens than i do so it only makes sense that you come along." She said not even looking at him. "I have business here, on the land. I will remain here until you return." Sten said before he walked off. Claire and her companions watched in confusion as he followed a path that went behind the tavern.

Claire looked at Morrigan and saw that she had no intention of stepping inside a prison meant for witches and wizards she only shook her head and leaned against her staff. Claire didnt even look at Zevren, he was far too busy ogling Morrigan and her lack of proper clothing. Claire shrugged. "If you all want to remain here that is ok, Alistair and i shouldnt be too long. Before they could make their way to the boat Leliana made her way to Claire's side. She didnt want Claire to be alone with the man who would so easily betray his fellow warden. She didnt trust him at all and it was obvious neither did Claire, but being that this was something to do with the wardens Claire had no choice but to let him come along.

If Claire had it her way she would go up there alone so no one had to see where she had been locked up for fourteen years. "Ready to go across?" A who was standing beside a boat asked with his arms crossed over his chest. "Yup." Alistair said as he stepped into the boat. "Alright, suit yourself, but i warn you the tower is not how it usually is at the moment. Mind yourselves and you should be fine." The templar said as Claire and Leliana got into the boat. Claire looked up at him with a brow raised. "What do you mean? Has something happened?" She asked a little uneasy.

Leliana looked at Claire and saw fear. "You will see for yourself." He said with a shrug before Alistair began to row.

Claire kept her eyes fixed on the Tower that was ahead of her. She never wanted to return to this place... Now she was put into a position where she had no choice in the matter. She was now only moments away from stepping onto the little island where the circle tower was. But even from where she was in the boat she could see something was jut not right. "Something is wrong." Claire muttered with her eyes still fixed on the tower. Even Nemo retreated into her backpack. "How do you know?" Alistair grunted as he pulled against the ores. "I can feel it." She muttered quietly.

* * *

Claire's breath caught in the back of her throat after she walked through the massive doors that lead her and her companions into the tower. There, right in the foyer of the tower was almost off of the templars that she recognized as the people who kept her locked up all those years. "Why are they all grouped in here?" She heard Alistair mutter in confusion. "I dont know... Its never like this." She answered him honestly. He nodded as they walked up to the person Claire never ever wanted to see again. The man who had lashed her. Gregoir.

"Claire?" Leliana touched the witches shoulder gently. "Im fine." Was her response. But Leliana didnt believe her. Claire's face had paled and she looked as if she wanted to run. Before Leliana could say anything more Claire's head instantly shot up as the older looking Templar stepped up to her. "Well, i would think you would never come back to this place." Gregoir said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes will things change." Claire said in a hard tone, one that Leliana did not recognize, it almost sounded like Claire was hiding something. "It seems the Wardens have a treaty that the circle has signed, locking them into assisting against the Blight." She said calmly. Gregoir rubbed his hairy chin. "I understand." He said with a sigh. "As much as i want to help against the blight... We cant." He said before he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

Claire looked up at Alistair who looked down at her confused. "I thought mages were all powerful?" He whispered to her. Claire's brow furrowed. She was not going to take this from the man who cause her physical pain. "You Cant or you Wont?" She said in a loud tone that forced the old templar to turn around and look at her in surprise, Claire was not one who usually took control.

"We cant." He said again. "And why not? What has happened?" She demanded. He shook his head. "Dammit Gregoir what has happened, i know this place well enough to know that you would not lock those damn doors and leave all your men out here while all the magic wielders are in there!" She said frustratedly as she pointed towards the doors that lead to the rest of the tower.

Gregior sighed. "The entire tower has been over run by abominations and Demons..." He said while she shook his head slowly. "I am afraid there is nothing more we can do, i have no other choice, i have called on the chantry of Denerim to send troops to perform the Rite of Annulment... Everything in the tower must be cleansed." With that being said Claire felt her head spin and she had to lean against a pillar to keep herself upright. Leliana rushed to her side thinking that the poor girl was going to collapse. "Your going to slaughter everyone..." She said slowly as she felt Leliana's gentle hands on her shoulders. "No other choice." Gregoir said with a nod. "Where is the first Enchanter?" She asked him. He looked towards the door. "Everyone is dead." He said. "I dont believe that, i think you just want to destroy everything instead of trying to fix it." She said carefully. "And what else would an escaped mage have me do? Go in there and sacrifice the rest of my men in an attempt to save a bunch of most likely corrupted mages?" He spat.

Claire remained quiet after that. There was no way she was going to win a fight against Gregoir. He didnt like her as it is. It was plain to see after Duncan saved her and got her away from Gregoir right in the middle of his interrogation Gregoir only had bitter thoughts of herself and the Wardens. "You will let us by and allow us to try and save as many as we can." Alistair said as he stepped up to Gregoir. "And why would i do that?" Gregoir said with a hard look in his eyes. "Because a Grey warden has told you to." Alistair said with a nod. "I wont stand by and allow you to slaughter innocent people." Alistair said.

Both Claire and Leliana looked up at him in Surprise. Alistair was slightly taller then Gregoir, which for the first time in Claire's mind made Gregoir look weaker then what he makes people think. "Fine, but as soon as you go through those doors we will lock them behind you... If you bring the first enchanter to us Alive we will let you back through, if not... the cleansing will begin..." Gregoir said slowly. "I dont know how much time you have left... So you better get moving."

With that they made their way deeper into the tower and into what Claire would describe as Hell.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as they stepped though those doors Alistair fell flat on his face. Claire could hear the Templar's laughing as they shut the door behind them. It took Claire a moment to realize just what Alistair had tripped over until her face paled at what Alistair scrambled away from. "MAKER!" Alistair yelped as he jumped to his feet and took a good three good steps back. "Its an abomination." Claire mutter as she took a step back. "That used to be a mage." She said as she looked at it. "Are you ok?" Leliana asked her as she touched the back of Claire's shoulder gently. Claire instantly nodded. "Yes im fine, lets find that first enchanter." She said as she began to follow the much too familiar hallway.

Alistair peaked into one of the rooms and he instantly covered his mouth and shut the door, leaving Claire and Leliana to stare up at him in confusion. "Um..." He said as he dropped his hand. "You really dont want to go in there..." He warned as he leaned against the door. Claire sighed and shook her head. "That is the children's dorms." She said slowly. "They didnt even spare the children..." She muttered as she continued down the hall.

Leliana looked up at Alistair in shock. He only shook his pale face. "This is a nightmare." She heard him mutter after they began to follow Claire again.

They didnt make it too far before they found more bodies of mages, and bodies of abominations. It seemed as though the Templar's did not care for who stood in their way of their escape. Even young mages were cut down.

Claire had examined one and did not see any sign of corruption, just a normal young mage who probably was standing in the wrong spot and a templar did not think before he cut her down.

"Keira..?" Claire stood at the sound of her original name. She turned to find Leliana standing there with her head tilted to the side slightly. "Are you sure you are ok?" Leliana asked her gently. Claire nodded. "I cant dwell on it now." Claire told her as she turned. "We have to find the first enchanter and hopefully stop the right of Annulment." She said as she began to walk. Leliana followed her and touched her shoulder. "Keira... Why are you so worried." Leliana said slightly confused. "I know what is around you is completely horrifying... But You need to slow down or you are going to hurt yourself." Leliana said as she forced Claire to stop walking.

Alistair's eyes widened as he realized what Leliana was confused about, she had no idea what the right of annulment was. "I will go on ahead." Alistair said as he continued on his way.

Claire slowly turned to her with her brows furrowed. "You dont know?" She asked her. Leliana shook her head. "The right of Annulment?" Claire pressed. Again Leliana shook her head. "How long were you in the chantry, Leliana?" Claire asked her as she shifted her weight from foot to foot as she looked up at Leliana. "I dont know exactly, Close to three years..." Leliana said in confusion. "And you still have no idea what it is?" Claire said as she ran her hands over her face. "Leliana... They are going to cleans the tower... And by cleans i mean they are going to allow templars to charge into this place and slaughter anything that has life until nothing remains." Claire said as she looked up at the Redhead. "Everyone is going to die if we dont find the first Enchanter." She said quietly.

This made Leliana's eyes go wide. "Maker." She said as she brought her hands to her mouth. Claire nodded. "The Templar's are very know to do things like that here." She said as she motioned Leliana to follow her. "I have never heard of anything like this." Leliana said as she walked beside the small witch. "The Chantry makes the Templar's look like protectors." Leliana said quietly. Claire looked up at her and shook her. "More like Masters." She said. "If we dont pass the Harrowing, we are struck down." She told Leliana as they stepped over the body of another abomination. "Harrowing?" Leliana asked her. "Its a test where we are sent into the fade to face a demon." Claire said when she found Alistair standing at the end of a hall waiting for them. "I barely passed mine, but it seemed luck was on my side." Claire said as they approached Alistair. "I have never heard of this." Leliana said slowly. "Thats because its hidden, the templars do not like the world to know what they really do to mages." She said as Alistair turned to her.

"Theres people on the other side of this door." He said as he pointed with his thumb. "Really?" Claire asked him. "Sounds like it." He said with a nod. "Dont know if they are still... You know... People." He said as he turned to the door. "When your ready." He said as he reached for the door knob. Leliana drew her daggers and Claire readied her cross bow. "Ready." She said with a nod.

As soon as Alistair opened the door Claire rushed in with her crossbow ready but she instantly stopped when she was met by an old wizard with a staff. "I know you." Claire said as the old woman turned around and blasted a abomination with fire before sealing the door on the opposite side of the door. "Ah i remember you, the new warden?" She said with a sigh as she leaned against her staff. Claire nodded. "Yes, im Claire, i dont think i ever got the chance to talk to you at Ostagar." Claire said as she put her crossbow away when she saw that there were children in the room, at least twelve. Seeing them make her heart lift a bit, at least there were some survivors. "I am Wynne." She said with a smile.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Alistair asked as he looked around. Wayne shook her head. "Blood mages, i dont know where they came from, they are corrupting people." She said with a sigh. "Are you ok?" Claire asked as she drew closer to Wynne. "Yes i am, child." She said as she stood up straight. "I have been fighting for so long. How is it out there, are there others with you?" She asked.

Claire looked up at Alistair and he looked at her before they turned back to Wynne. "Were you expecting someone?" Alistair asked her. She looked at Claire then at Alistair before her eyes went wide. "No one else is coming?" She asked. Claire's eyes went wide. "Well... Actually... Gregior... Is going to perform the right of Annulment." She said sadly. "What..? No..." Wynne said as she shook her head. "We are here to stop them, if we find the First Enchanter we can convince them to stop." Claire said quickly. "But we need to act fast, i dont know how much time we have left." She said with a nod.

Wynne looked at the three companions before she nodded. "Then there is still hope." She said. "I will come with you, my magic can help."

* * *

They ran into a group of Rage Demons along the way. "Attack!" Wayne cried as she sent a blast of fire at three of them. Claire quickly pulled out her crossbow and landed four bolts into one Rage Demon's face before it crumbled to the ground. What happened next was something she was not suspecting. The rage demon's body exploded sending her flying into a nearby wall. Her crossbow slid across the floor as she laid there in a daze. "Keira!" Leliana cried out as she watched in horror as her little warden laid on the ground motionless. She Charged at a demon that drew too close to her and stabbed it repeatedly until she had to jump back when it swung its arm out at her.

The rage demon cried out in frustration as Leliana kept dodging its attacks.

Claire Shakily pushed herself to a sitting position and for a moment she could have sworn Leliana was Dancing until she remembered the rage demon when she heard it cry out. She gave her head a shake to clear her vision in time to see Leliana land the killing blow to the rage demon before she jumped back in time to get out of the explosions path.

Leliana turned on her heel and rushed to Claire's side. "Keira, look at me." She demanded as she dropped her daggers and brought her hands up to Keira's face. "Im ok." Claire said as she smiled slightly at Leliana's over protectiveness. "Your ok?" Leliana said in a stern voice as she shook her head before she brought her fingers up to Claire's forehead. "You bleeding." She said as she pulled her hand away from Claire's forehead so show her the blood. Claire looked at the blood. "Oh, i must have hit my head." She said as she brought her hand up, but Leliana stopped her before her hand could touch the cut. Claire looked at her confused. "Does anyone have a health potion?" Leliana asked when she turned to see that the battle was over. "I can heal her with my magic." Wynne said as she stepped forward. "Really, im fine, its only a cut, you dont have to waste your energy on it." Claire tried to convince her but as Wynne drew near her brow furrowed.

"How hard did you hit your head, child?" She asked Claire. "Um..." Claire thought for a second, she couldnt remember the impact. "You have a concussion." Wynne stated before she placed her hands on either side of Claire's head before her fingers began to glow.

Leliana watched with a worried expression on her face as Claire's eyes drooped shut as Wynne worked on her. She turned to Alistair who looked at her with a raised brow. After a minute Wayne pulled away. "There, that should take care of the cut." she said with a sigh. "Im sorry to say i dont have enough in me to cure you of the concussion." She said as she stood. "Its ok." Claire said as she stood. "I can still fight." She said with a smile.

However Leliana could read the girl like a book and saw that she was fighting dizziness. She was about to say something but Claire bent down and picked up her Crossbow. "We have to move." Alistair said as he looked around nervously.

They made it to the next floor and the entire time Leliana had her eye on Claire, she did not even see the rage demon coming up behind her until Claire spun around on her heel and shot a bolt straight into its face. Leliana had felt the wind of the small bolt fly by her head, then she turned in time to see the demon fall, if it was not for Claire pulling her back she would have ended up right within the blast radius of its body exploding.

Leliana turned to smile at Claire but instead found Claire holding her Crossbow with one hand and pinching the bridge of her nose with the other. Her eyes were tightly shut. "Keira." Leliana said gently as she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Im ok." Was her answer. "You dont look like you are ok." Leliana said sternly. "I am." Claire said as she pulled her hand away from her face to look up at Leliana. "Really." Claire said with a forced smile. "I can rest when we find the first enchanter." She said calmly. "Shes right we have to move, staying here this long will draw more in." Wynne said as she touched Leliana's shoulder.

But as they made their way up a flight of steps Wynne caught Leliana's shoulder. "Keep an eye on her." She said before walking. Leliana nodded worriedly but continued walking.

When they reached the next floor they were stopped by a demon. "Hello." It said slowly. "You can talk." Claire stated with her crossbow aimed at it. "Yes... I can." It said slowly. "Child! Do not listen to it!" Wynne said as she ran to the girl's side. "Dont worry, i wasnt planning to,i was planning on killing it." She said as she lifted her finger to the trigger. Leliana drew her daggers and Alistair his sword. "Oh.. But fighting is such tiring work..." The demon said slowly. "Why not rest a while..." It continued.

With that being said and Claire's head injury her eyes began to droop. "What... What are you doing?" Claire managed as she swayed slightly. "You have to... Fight it..." Wayne forced out. But it was not too long after that when Claire dropped her crossbow and fell to the ground unconscious. "Keira!." Leliana cried as she ran to Claire's side. As she got there Nemo stood on Claire's chest as it looked down at her face in confusion, not knowing why its owner suddenly fell asleep like she did.

Leliana turned her head as she dropped down onto her knees beside the fallen witch. She saw Wynne fall to the ground, followed by Alistair. "Keira, wake... Up..." Was all Leliana could manage before she too fell to the ground beside Claire.

* * *

Claire's eyes snapped open from where she laid on the ground. "What?" She said as she sat up. "Where am i..." She muttered when she realized that she was in a garden. She blinked a couple of times as she stood. She did not recognize this place, but at the same time she did. She began to make her way through the garden. "Hello?" She asked as she looked around. She looked down at herself when she realized that she did not recognize what she was wearing. She wore a dress, the skirt was white but the top part was light blue, she had a black belt around her waist, her right arm had a blue arm cape over it and she could swear that she- "Keira!"

Claire looked up to see a older man making his way towards her. She recognized him but at the moment she just could not seem to be able to place him. "Umm..." She muttered as she took a small step back. She knew this man... From where. "Keira..." He laughed. "Did you fall asleep in the garden again?" He asked her. She looked around a little confused. But then her eyes went wide. "You know my name?" She asked him as she took another step back. "Of course i do!" He laughed again. "How would i not know my own daughter's name?" He said with a smile. "Oh..." Was all she could say.

She brought her hand up to her head. Why couldnt she think straight, why couldnt she recognize her own father? Her brow furrowed but she wasnt given enough time to think. "Come, everyone is waiting to see the princess on her birthday!" He said with a smile before he pulled her along. Her eyes went wide again and she pulled her hand free from his grip. "Princess!?" She squeaked. "Im a Princess!?" She asked as she brought her hand up to her chest. "Keira? Is something the matter? You seem very off today?" He asked her as he gently took hold of her shoulder. "Yes im fine." Claire said as she took a breath and sat down on a stone bench that was not too far away from her.

Something was not right, why didnt she remember that she was a princess? And that this man was her father..? She looked up at his worried face. She knew that face... But at the same time she did not. "Father..?" She managed to say. "Yes dear?" He asked her as he sat down beside her. ""Its my birthday?" She asked him. "Yes." He said with a nod. "How old am i?" She asked him. "Ah i believe you are twenty one, one year ago today you joined the wardens and fought against the blight." He said with a proud smile. "And won!" He said a he puffed out his chest. "My little girl lead us all to victory." He said with a laugh. "I joined the wardens? You make is sound like i volunteered?" Claire asked him as she shook her head. But he shook his as well. "You did my dear." He said confused. "But i thought Duncan claimed me from the circle." She said slowly. "Oh my dear, you have to be a mage to go to the circle, you are not." He laughed at her. _I dont have magic?_ she thought to herself. For some reason this brought a happy smile to her face.

Claire forced a laugh and looked down at her hands. "Was there... Another warden there?" She asked hesitantly. She remembered a blond haired man... But his name... What was his name. "What?" He asked her as he shook his head. "You were the only one, the last Grey Warden remember?" He said to her. "You alone used the treaties and gathered people to fight." He reminded her. "Its a famous story, written by your friend before she lost her life in the final battle remember?" He said to her.

Claire froze and looked back up at her father with a haunted expression on her face. "What friend, What was her name?" Claire demanded as an image of a beautiful redheaded woman flashed in her mind. Her name started with a L... Come on Claire! Why cant you remember!?' she thought to herself as she hit her palms against her forehead in frustration. "You know her..." Claire muttered to herself as she felt her fathers hand rub her back gently. "Are you ill?" he asked her. "Her name! What was her name!?" Claire cried as she felt a splitting pain go through her head. Her father shook his head. "Come, i no not her name... But i know where you can find it." He said as he took hold of Claire's hand and lead her back into the garden.

Claire allowed this man who called himself her father to lead her deep into the garden. The trees began to thicken as they made it to a part of the garden that looked like a forest. "This is your favorite part of the garden." Her father told her as he and his daughter made their way into a clearing. "You spent so much time here as a child." He chuckled.

This was the truth. Claire remembered hiding in this place... Wait hiding... Why did she hide here...? She gave her head a shake when she saw a stone under a tree. "What is that?" She asked him as she let go of his hand and began to slowly approach the stone. "You brought her here the night before the battle... You told me how much she liked it here... So... This is where we had her buried." He said as Claire's eyes welled with tears as she looked down at the name on the stone. Leliana

That was the name. Her heart broke. Leliana was dead.

"How..." Claire said as her voice broke. She fell to her knees in front of the stone. "Pardon?" Her father asked her. "How did she die..?" Claire asked him as she ran her fingers over the letters. It didnt feel real... Why couldnt she remember how she died... Why couldnt she remember bringing her to her hiding place...? Why... Why did she come to this place to hide? What was she hiding from when she hid there as a child...?

She heard her father take a breath before he placed his hand on her shoulder. "An orge got her.. She pushed you out of the way... She died protecting you." he said slowly. Claire's eyes filled with tears. "I miss her..." Claire sobbed as she dropped her head. Again the pain split though her head, but she chose to ignore it this time. "I know... Claire... I know..." He said as he patted her shoulder.

He helped Claire back to her feet and gave her a hug. "I love you my child, now come, the guests want to see their hero." He said with a smile before he tried to pull her along.

But Claire did not move. "Wait.." She said in a low voice. "What did you say...?" She asked as she pulled her hand away. "I love you?" He looked at her confused.

_He has never said that in his life!_ Her mind screamed out. _Its a **LIE**!_ "And before that, what did you call me?" She pressed. "Keira?" He said to her. _**Lie**! _Her mind cried out again. _He is not your father! Even if he was you have to get away from him! hes a enemy!_ Her mind told her. She jumped back. "You called me Claire!" Claire spat at him. "Is it not what your friends always called you?" Her father asked her. His face was growing hard.

"Yes! My friends always called me that! But i only gained that name after i escaped the Circle! But it is as if i had never gone to the circle! IF i had never gone to the circle i would have never adopted the name! And if i did you would have never known about it because i never told you! this is not real! its a dream!" As soon as she said it her dress was gone and she was back in her normal clothes that Morrigan had given her.

She pulled out her daggers and aimed them at her so called father. "You want to know the sad thing?" He looked at her with a serious, mean, and hateful face, one she now recognize because it was the face that he wore around her, the face that haunted her dreams every night in the circle for fourteen years! The reason she hid herself in her garden! "The sad thing is you blew this entire dream when you told me you loved me! Those three words had never been said to me from my father! Something he was incapable of saying! Something to him that is not true!" She cried before she stabbed her daggers into his heart. "Next time you want to try and fool me! Make it convincing!" She spat before his body fell to the floor lifeless.

She swayed slightly as she looked around "What..?" Was all she could managed before the world around her began to change. "Stop!" She cried as she dropped her blades and fell to her knees. The pain was so intense that the thought that her head was going to split open. She cried out and fell to her side as the world continued to change. The trees, her garden, the castle, everything warped into something else.

As soon as the pain subsided and she sat up she recognized where she was. "Oh great." She muttered as she stood. "The Fade..." She sighed.

She turned to find a man leaning over a table. "Hello?" Claire asked as she made her way towards him. He raised his head and his jaw dropped. "Another person!" He cried but then he jumped back "Wait are you a demon?" He asked her. But Claire shook her head. "NO! im not, i was in a dream... but i guess i broke out... Have you seen anymore people here, a Redheaded girl? A blond haired man? or an old lady?" She asked him. He shook his head. "No, if your friends are here they are stuck in their own dreams." He said as he looked down at the table again. "I am Niall" He said to her. "I cant remember how long i have been here... But if you managed to break out of your dream as well then there is still hope."

"Look." He said as he pointed to symbols on the table. Claire followed his finger. "When you first fell into the dream these lit up." He said as he pointed at some symbols. "But as soon as you broke out of your own dream... This symbol broke! I think we need to break all the symbols to escape." He said to her. "But.. will my friends be able to break out of their dreams...?" Claire asked him. He shrugged. "You are connected to them, maybe you can jump into their dreams and pull them out." He said slowly. "How?" Claire asked him. "Im guessing use the table, i have no strength left but maybe you can try... But getting into the dream is the easy part... Breaking it is not." He said to her. Claire nodded and reached for one of the symbols. "Some of your friends might not want to be woken..." He said to her. "That was how mine was." He muttered. "As was mine... to a degree." she said before she touched one of the symbols.

She cried and clutched her head again as the world began to shift.

* * *

She moaned as sat up. She rubbed the back of her head before she jumped to her feet when she saw a familiar face. "Wynne!" Claire cried as she ran up to the older woman. She turned to Claire. "Child... I dont know... I just had to, i had no choice... they all started attacking me... i..." Wynne stuttered out. "What are you talking about.." Claire asked but her eyes went wide when she realized what littered the ground before her.

Children, young students. "Maker!" Claire cried as she covered her mouth. "This is a bad dream." She muttered. "Dream? this is no dream, i wish it were." Wynne said quietly. Claire spun on her heel. "Wynne dont you remember! The circle needs you! A sloth demon threw us all into the fade and locked us in our dreams, this is not real!" She tried desperately. Wynne only shook her head and covered her eyes. "Remember! If we dont get out of here the Templars will perform the Rite of Annulment on the entire tower!" Claire cried. This made Wynne look up. "Wait... I remember..." Claire grabbed her shoulders. "And besides think about it... Would you have killed all these kids?" She pressed. "No..." Wynne managed to say.

"FOOL!" Claire and Wynne jumped back to find all of the bodies standing upright with their eyes glowing red. "SHE IS OURS!" They all screamed at once before they charged. Claire pulled out her daggers and began cutting and slashing any demon that came close to them. Wynne threw fireballs left and right as well. It was over quickly, leaving Clarie and Wynne breathless. "They were demons!" Wynne managed to say. "That explains everything... Wait i remember everything!" She said before her body faded away.

"WAIT! Where are you!" Claire cried out before she double over in pain again as she clutched her head. "No... Not again!" She groaned as she fell to the ground. Why is it so painful? She thought to herself before the world around he began to warp again for what felt like the hundredth time.

* * *

This time she found herself out in a field. She gave her head a shake and brushed her hair out of her face before she stood. "Whose dream is this?" She muttered as she began to approach a house that was right smack dab in the middle of the field. A white picket fence surrounded it and as she drew closer she saw three kids playing with wooden swords and Alistair... Playing with them. "What?" She muttered as she opened the gate. "Alistair?" She asked. He turned to her and for the first time in days she saw the biggest smile on his face. "Claire!" He cried before he dropped his wooden sword on the ground and charged at her. The next thing she knew was that his arms were around her and she was clean off the ground with him spinning around laughing. "Alistair!" She screamed as she held onto him for dear life.

He put her back on the ground and smiled before he took her hands in his own. "Oh Maker its been too long!" He said with a smile.

She smiled nervously and was about to tell him to wake up when a lady opened the door to the house. "Supper!" She cried. All three kids ran inside. "Claire, this is my sister Goldanna." He said as he pulled her towards her. "Ah a friend of Alistair is a friend of mine." She said before she made her way into the house.

"Wait...? You have a sister?" Claire asked him confused. "Yeah! Who would have thought! I sought her out after the blight!" He said with a smile. "And look! She has three kids! im an uncle!" He said happily.

Ok... Now she knew what Niall meant by not wanting to break the dream. Claire sighed. "Alistair.." She began but Alistair shook his head. "Im sorry..." he said as he walked over to the fence. "What..." Claire began. "Im sorry." He said again as he turned to face her.

Claire felt her heart crack. She knew what was coming. "That day... At the camp... I broke my promise... I sent you away..." He said as he looked down at his feet. "I shouldnt have done it... I have regretted it every single second since you left." He said quietly. Claire blinked a few times before she took a breath. "Alistair..." She began but he interrupted her. "We managed to win the blight... But we lost so much..." He said with tears in his eyes. "I wanted to chase after you and tell you i was sorry... " He said as he wiped his face.

Claire rubbed her own face with her hands and found tears. "Alistair..." She began as she jumped up on the fence and sat down on top of it. "Can i ask you something...?" She said as she looked down at her hands. She knew she shouldnt take advantage of this dream but she couldnt help it. "Why?" Was what she said. He looked at her for a second. "Why did you do it?" She asked him calmly.

He took a breath and shook his head before he leaned against the fence. "I was jealous of you..." He muttered. "Everyone loved you, you were a good leader and you hadnt even been a warden for a week at the time and already had won over every person you met... Where as i... The Other Warden... That was all i was the OTHER warden." He said as he looked down at his feet. "Even Duncan loved you... You were all he talked about when he found you..." He said with a sigh. "But... I was so selfish... I didnt see at the time that you were the best friend i had ever had." He said as he looked at Claire. "Alistair..." Claire said. "It... It all just slipped out before i could stop myself... oh god im so sorry... I cant ask you to forgive me..." He began to say quickly. "I wished every single night i could take it back." He said shaking his head. "When you didnt come back that night... we all thought you had died." He said slowly.

Claire blinked a few times. "Leliana had gone looking for you..." Alistair said as he looked down at his hands. "Leliana?" Claire asked him and he nodded sadly. "Bandits got her... Did terrible things to her... And... Gods im sorry... She... She didnt make it." He said as he looked down at his feet.

Claire's heart broke and she wanted to cry and it took her a moment to remember that it was only a dream, she jumped off the fence and her boots made a cloud of dust in the dirt as she landed. "But your here now-" He began but he was cut off by Claire's hand colliding with his face. "Ow!" He yelped. "Alistair! None of this is real!" She said firmly. "That lady in there! She is not your sister! She is a demon! we are in the fade!" Claire began to say quickly. "Leliana! That night Leliana did find me! And bandits as well but we killed the bandits not the other way around!" Claire said as she grabbed hold of Alistair's arms and shook him. "I came back that night! You and i hadnt talked about what you did at all... Well until now... But still! I didnt run away! i tried to! But Leliana brought me back! You wake up now! Right now!" Claire said as she shook the wide eyed Warden.

"Claire..." He said as he pulled away from her. "Are you ok...?" He said as he took a step away from her. "You have to believe me!"Claire said frantically. "You have to! I need you! I need my partner... i need my friend back." Claire said as she looked at him. "Please..." She said quietly. Alistair looked at her soundlessly before he stepped forward, but he stopped when his so called sister stepped out of the house. "Alistair..? We are waiting for you, is your friend going to stay for supper?" She asked with a fake smile. "Alistair...?" Claire said with tears in her eyes.

Alistair looked back and forth between the demon and Claire. "Claire..." He said shaking his head. Claire felt tears fall from her eyes before she tilted her head back and took a breath. "Alistair... I am your friend... I hope you know that..." She said as she drew her dagger. "What are you doing?" Alistair asked with wide frantic eyes. "You will thank me later... Or you wont... And you will hate me forever, But i am your friend... And if you hate me... Its ok... Because i know you will heal someday." She said as she stepped behind the demon who Alistair thought was his sister and plunged her dagger into her back before Alistair could stop her. "I know this... Dream is what you want... But its fake." Claire said through clenched as she twisted the dagger sharply to be sure that the blow was a killing one before she yanked it out clean. "And... The truth is better then something fake, i wont let you rot in here... No matter how much you will hate me." She said as she pushed the body away.

"NO!" Alistair wailed as he threw himself towards the demon before it could hit the ground. "How could you!?" Alistair screamed as he looked up at Claire. His eyes held hate, sorrow, and many other emotions... But seconds later as he knelt on the ground cradling the demon his eyes calmed and turned into realization... "Claire..." He said with wide eyes. "Im sorry..." Claire choked out before he vanished. "Im so sorry..." She said as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

She took a breath to brace herself for the pain. Like before she clutched her head and cried out as she fell.

* * *

She breathed in and jumped to her feet. Last dream... Which meant Leliana. And from what she could see... This one was going to be difficult as well.

Claire stared up at the entrance to the Chantry of Lothering... The place Leliana Knew as her Sanctuary.

"Oh great... Another good dream..." Claire muttered before she made her way up the stairs. She pushed against the doors and they swung open. "Hello..?" Claire called out as she walked down the middle of the Chantry. It was not how it was when they found Leliana, the seats with the backs there were far too straight lined the room.

As she made her way down the middle she peaked down the rows of seats, every so often she caught sight of a bible. This place may have been Leliana's sanctuary but Claire did not particularly feel comfortable here at all. Claire blinked when she reached the front of the Sanctuary.

There kneeling in front of an alter was Leliana, she was saying words from her bible with her hands clasped in front of her face. Claire swallowed her uneasiness as she approached the redhead. She didnt want to have to tear her out of the place she felt most at ease in but she had no choice, this place was a lie.

"Leliana?" Claire said as she reached for the woman's shoulder. Leliana turned and her brow furrowed before she stood. "Hello...?" She said as she took a step away from Claire. "Who are you?" Leliana said hesitantly. "What..? You dont remember me?" Claire said shocked. Leliana shook her head and took another step away from Claire. "Do you come here seeking Sanctuary?" She asked with a smile. "What!? No!" Claire said frustrated as she cover her face with her hands and shook her head. "Leliana, you know me." She said looking up at the now scared looking red head. "I am your friend remember?" Claire said as she dropped her hands to her sides. Again Leliana shook her head.

Claire cried out in frustration and began to pace the floor. How was she going to wake Leliana up if Leliana could not even remember who she was.

Claire looked back at the Red head and saw that she had taken another step back, which told Claire she was doing everything but making progress with the woman.

It seemed as though everything she did made the Redhead more scared of her. Claire took a breath but before she could say anything the doors to the entrance burst open, not even a second later a group of Templar's came marching in. "Now what..?" Claire muttered as she watched them. "There!" Claire saw the Revered Mother at the head of the group. "There!" She hissed. "That is the apostate that taints this holy ground." She said as she pointed towards Claire.

Claire's eyes went wide. "Oh..." She breathed. There was no where to run, and there was also a hand full of templars marching towards her. "Leliana... This would be a really good time for you to wake up now!" Claire said as she began to back up from the group. "Im sorry..." Leliana said as she shook her head. "I dont know you." Leliana said quietly with her brow furrowed. "But you do! And i think i know you better then most people!" Claire yelped as the Templar's took hold of her arms and began to drag her out of the chantry.

When they were outside Claire's eye widened when she realized just what this Demon had in mind. She stood beside a wooden pole that was surrounded by wood drenched in some kind of flammable liquid. "Shit! NO!" Claire cried as she struggled against the templars. "Silence!" A templar said as he punched her in the gut, causing her to double over. Ok... For a dream... That really hurt... She thought to herself as she was pushed up against the pole.

With her back pressed against the wood of the pole they twisted her arms back so that they could bound her wrists, keeping her from running away. As soon as the Templar's stepped away Claire struggled against her binds. "Let me go!" She demanded as she looked at the Mother. She caught the sick smile and the glowing red eyes of her true form before she turned to face Leliana who had just ran out of the chantry. "Mother! You cant be serious about burning her like that!?" Leliana cried out.

The mother placed her hands on Leliana's shoulders. "Leliana, this is the makers will." She said as she stepped back and took the torch from a templar that stood near her. "Leliana! None of this is real!" Claire tried desperately. "Its all a dream that a demon thrust us all into! You need to wake up now!" Claire demanded as the Mother drew dangerously close to the logs with the torch. But once again Leliana shook her head. "I..." Leliana said as she brought her hand up to her forehead.

Claire looked down to her feet knowing that this might be her end. She took a breath and leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She had once chance left and she prayed that it would work. She didnt even bother looking at the Redhead as she spoke for fear of it not working. "Andraste's Grace." Claire said calmly. 'That is your favorite flower... Because it reminds you of your mother. You told me that the first night you joined us remember?" Claire said as she felt the heat of the fire. "You also told me about your past... Why you left Orlais... The true reason." Claire went on as she opened her eyes to look up at the fake sky of the fade. "And you know my real name, you are the only person who uses it... And the only person i dont mind using it..." She said quietly as she began to hear the crackling of the fire.

Claire closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as she waited for the searing pain of the fire licking her skin.

"Keira..." Leliana said quietly as she reached up touched her finger tips to her forehead as her head began to spin. But then her eyes went wide in realization and she looked up at her friend who was about to be burned alive. "Keira... KEIRA!" Leliana screamed as she pulled out her daggers. The demon Templars lunged for the Redhead but she but them down before they had the chance to touch her. "Dont hurt her! Keira!" Leliana screamed again as the Demon Revered mother threw the torch into the logs.

Leliana stabbed the last Templar and lunged for the Revered mother. "NO!" The demon screamed in anger as Leliana lunged her blade into its chest. The second she pulled her blade free the world around her began to shift.

The fire, the pole that Claire had been tied to and everything else disappeared.

Claire stumbled and fell to the ground before she looked around in confusion. Leliana was instantly by her side. "Keira! Oh Maker i am so sorry!" Leliana said with tears in her eyes. Claire sat up. "You remember?" She asked with a wide smile. Leliana nodded furiously before her body faded away. "Wait!" Claire cried as she jumped to her feet, but it was too late, Leliana was already gone, probably awake in her body now. Claire thought to herself.

But then Claire's brow furrowed. "Why am i not awake yet..." She said as she looked down at her hands.

After a few moments the world around her began to shift again and she was clutching her head as the splitting pain returned. She cried out and fell to her knees and then onto her side.

* * *

"There she is!" She heard Alistair's voice cry out. Claire opened her eyes and it didnt even take her a second to realize that she was still in the fade. "Gods..." She muttered as she sat up rubbing her head. "What happened?" She asked as her headache returned. "You broke the demon's traces." Wynne said as she crouched in front of Claire. "Why are we still here than." Claire said as she stood looking around.

She didnt want to look at her companions. Going into someones dream was not entirely polite, especially if she had to ruin it. She didnt know what was running through Alistair's head after she stabbed his sister, or Leliana's after her Revered mother nearly had her burned. Wayne seemed to be fine with her Breaking her dream.

"Because the demon is still here." Claire turned to find Niall. "Niall." Claire said with a small smile. "You did it!" He said with a laugh. "Where is the demon?" Claire asked him. He bit his lower lip as his eyes glanced over her shoulder before he pointed.

Claire turned in time to see the massive Sloth demon. "How dare you..." It said. "I gave you everything you could ever want and sill you resist!" It said angrily. Claire shook her head. "Your insane, all you did was send me into a unconvincing world. As i said next time, at least try and fool me." Claire said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You tried to tear us away from each other but it didnt work." Leliana said as she stood beside Claire.

The sloth demon looked at each and every one of the people he tried to lock in the fade. "You all leave me with no choice.. This place will no be your tomb." He said before he charged.

Claire met him head on and drove her dagger into his back as he tackled her. She grunted as her back collided into a wall. She continued to stab the demon. "Get off!" She demanded as she continued to dig her blade into its back, sending blood in all directions in the process. "You heard her! GET OFF!" Alistair yelled as he grabbed the demon's shoulders and threw it to the side. The demon rolled back to its feet and charged again, but this time it was met head on by Alistair's shield.

As soon as it collided into the metal Alistair brought his sword down on top of its head. Leliana also jumped in and Fired her arrows into its back, and Wynne threw fireballs at it continually until it was nothing more then a lifeless mass that lay upon the dirty ground of the fade.

"You did it!" Niall said as he helped Claire to her feet. "Yes, finally." Claire muttered as she gave her head a shake as she swayed a little. "Does this mean we can wake up now?" Claire ask him and he nodded. "But i have something to ask of you..."

Claire took a step back, thinking that this was just like her harrowing. "When you return... Take the scroll from... My body.. " Claire's brow furrowed. "What? You will wake up to?" She asked him but he shook his head. "For you and your friends this was nothing more than an afternoon nap... For me... I have been here for almost a week... A human cant go that long without the everyday necessities... i am afraid it is to late for me. But take the scroll, use it against the blood mages that are on the top floor, in the harrowing chamber, end this nightmare." He said as the world began to fade around her.

She looked around to see that her friends were already gone. She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose at the splitting pain returned. "Good luck warden... And thank you." He said before she collapsed.

* * *

She groaned before her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times when she saw Nemo's violet eyes staring back at her. "Nemo..." She whispered before Nemo began to lick her face. She gave her head a shake as Nemo jumped off her chest and onto the floor.

Claire's brow furrowed when she felt something draped over her stomach. She sat up slightly and realized that it was Leliana's arm. It looked as if she had been by her side the moment Claire had fallen. "Leliana...?" Claire said as she shook the Redhead's shoulder. Leliana groaned before her eyes slowly opened. "Leliana." She said again.

Leliana's eyes went wide and she instantly sat up. "Keira!' She yelped as her hands flew to her mouth. "I am so sorry! I didnt mean to forget!" She began. Claire shook her head and shakily stood. "Its ok, the demon fooled me as well." She said as Nemo climbed up her leg, over her back and onto her shoulder.

She made her way over to the motionless Niall. It was as he said, nothing remained but his shell. She dug into his satchel and pulled out the scroll. "Lets finish this." Claire said as she pressed on.

Her companions watched her leave as they stood. Leliana looked at Alistair, something about him had changed.

* * *

"You! Stay away!" Claire jumped back, nearly knocking Leliana over in the process. "Connor!?" Claire yelped as she looked around. The poor Templar was on his knees behind a barrier made by blood magic.

Claire reached her hand out but instantly pulled it away as soon as her fingers made contact. She hissed in pain as she rubbed her hand. "Blood magic." She said in a low voice. "You poor thing." Leliana said as she drew a little too close to the barrier for Claire's liking, she could see the magic reaching out towards the redhead but Claire jumped and grabbed her before the magic could reach her. "Stay back." Claire said as she stood in front of Leliana protectively. "It senses your life force." Claire said as she glared at the barrier. "Shes right, dont draw too close." Wynne said calmly.

"Connor, what happened?" Claire asked him, but the poor man only shook his head and shrunk into himself. "Gods." Claire said as she brought her hands to her head. "Their breaking people." Was his answer. "Who is?" Claire pressed gently. "The blood mages, you have to stop them, there is no hope, you must clear out the chamber ahead." He said with a hard look in his eyes. "Kill everyone that remains, abominations or not, everyone must be cleansed." He said with a firm nod. "What no! There are innocent people in there!" Wynne said desperately.

Connor yelled out and pressed his hand flat against the barrier causing himself an extreme amount of pain as the blood magic began to suck out his life force. "You! I know You! Keira! You have to do it! You are not like them! I remember you! you were my friend, please im begging you!" He began to ramble on. Claire watched the man that she knew as one of the templars who kept her locked up with a sad expression on her face. He was completely mad. "Connor... Im sorry... I wont hurt innocence." She said slowly. "NO! YOU MUST!" He screamed as he slammed his fist into the barrier. "DAMN IT! They have corrupted you as well!" He said as he drew his blade and began to hit it against the barrier furiously. Hoping that somehow his blade would cut through so that it would find its way to Claire. A small part of Claire wished that it somehow would.

Claire only stood there as she watched the man she once knew try to kill her repeatedly. Finally Leliana pulled Claire away. "We will return, just sit tight." Alistair said as they continued up to the harrowing Chamber.

Claire could her the person that she had thought to be someone she had considered to be her friend cry out in frustration at the fact that he couldnt cut her down. She was happy at the thought of when she was still a prisoner in this place that she never truly thought of him as her real friend... If she did this would hurt a whole hell of a lot more.

* * *

"First Enchanter!" Wynne cried out when she saw that him and at least nine other mages were on their knees with their hands bound behind their back. "Wynne!? Stay back, this man is not himself at the moment." The first enchanter said as he looked up at the bloodmage who had him captured. "You there! Stop this nonsense!" Wynne demanded. "Me stop! Are you serious!?" He cried out. There were other blood mages as well. They turned and looked at the small group of companions that had just made their way into the harrowing chamber.

When the main bloodmages eyes fell on Claire his expression softened. "Keira..." He said in a calm voice. "Who are you..?" Claire said slowly as she eyed the bloodmage up and down. It seems as though the mages body had taken a turn for the worst. His eyes glowed red and she could see that he had let a demon into his body. "Do you not recognize me?" He asked. Claire couldnt even place his voice, it was twisted with a demons. "Im sorry... All i see is a demon." She said shaking her head sadly. "I am someone you grew up with when you first came here! You know our pain! You will be able to understand why we are revolting!" He screamed as he began to walk towards Claire.

Claire stepped forward and met him half way. "Revolting by allowing demons to control you and make you do their bidding!?" She hissed. He shook his head. "A small price. Its time we broke free from this tower, we refuse to be shackled by the bloody templars!" He continued on but Claire only ran her hands over her face when she realized who was standing in front of her. "Chris..." She said with a sigh.

Chris was a boy for since the day he had come to the Chantry and it seems up until now had dreamed about a revolution against the Templar's and the tower itself. And now it seems as though he had found a way to make his dream a reality. "This is wrong." Claire began but jumped back when the bloodmage jumped forward. "Wrong!? NO THIS ENTIRE TOWER IS WRONG!" He boomed. But Claire shook her head. "I know the tower is wrong i know the templars are wrong, as well as you. You went about this the wrong way! Turning to blood magic is not right, no mater what your intentions were!" She explained.

She watched as the blood mage stood straight and glared at her. "Then you are like them... Time out side and away from the tower has corrupted your mind, you shall die as a templar." He said before his body twisted and turned into an abomination.

Claire stumbled back with wide eyes before he had a chance to grab her and end her life.

"Dont you dare even think about touching her!" Leliana said as she fired an arrow at him.

Claire didnt get the chance to assist with fighting Chris, Other blood mages began to attack her. She pulled out her crossbow and fired away. One bolt landed in the shoulder of one but her other bolt missed entirely. Her head was swimming and she feared that she would fall unconscious any minute now.

Alistair jumped in front of Claire when he noticed her body begin to sway. "Stay back." He demanded. Claire didnt know if he was talking to her or if he was talking to the mages who were trying to kill her. All she knew was she had to drop her cross bow and pull out her daggers before a blood mage that had come up behind her had the chance to kill her. She slashed his arm and Nemo hoped onto Claire's arm and blasted the bloodmage with fare causing him to scream in pain for a few seconds before he dropped dead.

Claire smiled at Nemo as it retreated into her backpack. "Good boy." She chuckled.

Wynne blasted Chris with a massive amount of fire before Alistair ended him by splitting his skull with his sword, the rest of the blood mages didnt last long after that at all.

All their confidence had rested on their leaders shoulders apparently and when he fell that was the downfall for them as well.

* * *

"Way too eventful for one day..." Claire said as she stood on the balcony of the tower while the looked down at the lake. They had taken the First enchanter down to where Gregoir was waiting. The first Enchanter was able to convince him to not perform the rite of Annulment. They had yet to leave the island. Alistair was talking to Gregoir and Wayne the first Enchanter. Claire had retreated to find a place to clear her head, which was still hurting... Not as bad as it had been but still.

Claire looked at Nemo who was sitting on the wooden banister looking like he wanted to try and fly. "I wouldnt try it..." Claire warned him. "If you want to try to fly try it somewhere closer to the ground first." She said as the little creature crawled up her arm and onto her shoulder. The creature seemed to have claimed her shoulder as its perch.

"Here you are..." Claire turned to find Alistair standing in the doorway. "Hi." Claire said before she turned away from him to look out over the lake. "Nice view." He said as he stood beside her. "It was my favorite part of the entire tower." Claire said quietly. "Sometimes i had wondered... If i jumped... Would i be able to fly away from this place..." She muttered quietly. "Of course i never did." Said with a chuckle. "i knew it would end with a messy splat all the way down there." She said as she looked down.

Alistair laughed and shook his head. "Lucky for us you never did." He said with a smile. "Yeah..." She muttered. "Look i wanted to talk to you about what happened." Alistair began. But Claire shook her head and was about to walk away. "Look, im sorry i stormed in your dream. I know You didnt want to be woken up." Claire said before Alistair stopped her from walking away by gently grabbing her arm. "Actually i wanted to thank you." Alistair said with a smile. Claire looked up at him confused. "You... Wanted to thank me?" She asked him. He nodded. "Only a true friend would burst the bubble of a fake dream no matter how good it was." He said as he let her go. "You went as far as stabbing her to wake me." He said as he looked at his hands. "You told me in my dream that you knew i would never forgive you, but there is nothing to forgive... And if it is ok with you... I would like my friend back as well." He said as he looked up at her with a goofy embarrassed smile on his face before it slowly faded. "But... Could you ever forgive me for being a donkeys butt." He said quietly.

Claire thought for a moment before she smiled. "You know what...Yeah, i want my friend back too." She said as she leaned against the banister. She looked up at him and smiled. "I forgive you." She shrugged. "I mean come on! I stabbed your sister! I think we are even." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Alistair laughed. "You have a point there... But i also want to asked you about that..." He said as he looked down at his hands.

Claire looked up at him with a brow raised. "I do have a sister... Shes in Denerim... I was wondering if next time we are there i can drop by." He said as he looked at her. Claire thought for a moment before she nodded. "As long as she isnt a demon." she said before she turned away smiling. Alistair laughed before he lightly punched her in the shoulder playfully.


	10. Chapter 10

When they got back to the shore they stayed at the Tavern for one more night. Wynne Also decided to stay with them and assisted them any way she could against the Blight.

Claire had silently moved herself away from Alistair, Leliana and their newest member to find her Dark haired witch friend known as Morrigan.

Claire had stumbled upon something quite interesting within the Circle. It was a dark looking book that Claire thought Morrigan would not mind having. She did not think twice, There was something about the book that told Claire that Morrigan needed to have it. With all the horrors that Claire had put up with from the circle she didnt care that she basically stole the book.

Claire held the dark looking book against her chest as she looked around the tavern for Morrigan. It didnt take her long to realize that the witch was still in her room. Claire held the book behind her back before she slowly pushed the door open. "Polite people knock..." Morrigan said as she flipped through a book of her own as she was half laying on her bed. Claire sighed as she lifted her hand and knocked three times on the already open door. "Any body home?" Claire asked her. Morrigan looked up with a not so amused look on her face.

Claire walked in and shut the door behind her. "Anyways, i think i may have found something that may be of interest to you." Claire said as she pulled the book out from behind her back. Morrigan instantly set her book that she had been reading on a table before she sat up on the bed she had been half laying in. "I cant be." Morrigan said as Claire handed her the book and sat down beside her. "Can you tell me exactly what it is?" Claire asked her confused as Morrigan took the book from her. Morrigan looked so intrigued in the find. "This is my mother Grimoire." Morrigan said slowly. "This contains her secrets, her spells, everything a witch as myself would want to know." Morrigan said as she ran her hands over the cover. "How ever did you find this?" Morrigan asked her shocked.

"It was on a shelf... That probably was not meant for apprentices. " Claire said as she smirked a little. "Ah, so you went into the restricted area did you?" Morrigan asked with a chuckle. Claire shrugged. "Hey, technically its not restricted to me, i am no longer an apprentice there. If i find something that i think will be of use to us in the place that had done me so wrong there is no reason why i should not take it." Claire said with a quick nod. "I see." Morrigan said as she looked down at the book. "Well i thank you warden, i shall put this to good use."

* * *

When Claire finally made it back to her own room she collapsed face first on her pillow, not wanting to get back up. Her head hurt and her whole body just did not seem to have any energy left at all. She felt Nemo crawl out of her backpack that she began to attempt to slip out of as her face was buried into her pillow.

Before she could do anything she felt the mattress of her bed shift as if someone has sat down beside her. She then felt hands assist her in removing her backpack before it was placed on the ground beside her bed. A few moments passed before Claire built up enough energy to turn her head to see who it was. She looked up to see a familiar Redhead smiling gently down at her. "Hello." Leliana said gently as she subconsciously ran her hand through Claire's hair. Claire smiled slightly however it was forced. She felt her stomach begin to turn as she remembered the redheads dream. She had completely forgot about Claire, and everything else as well, her dream also went as far as to try and have her burned at the steak for being a witch... It was unsettling. Something that Claire was going to have quite a hard time forgetting any time soon.

"Hi.." Was all Claire could muster up.

Leliana saw this, she could also see that the little witch just didnt have it in her to hide anything at the moment. She wondered if her sleepless night could be one of the reasons why this is. But she knew that it also had something to do with her dream. "Keira. I wanted to talk to you about what happened in the fade." She began as she pulled her hand away, but Claire sighed and shook her head. "It wasnt your fault, Demons in the fade do anything to get what they want." She said as she reburied her face into her pillow. "This i am aware of..." Leliana began as she looked down at her hands. "I also am aware of how you were the one who almost got hurt." Leliana said as she remembered seeing Claire tied to the pole.

Claire was silent after that. Leliana watched as Nemo curled up at the little Witch's side before it looked up at her with its violet eyes, as if it was wondering just how she was going to fix this. Leliana could not escape the unending guilt that plagued her. Her stomach twisted uncomfortable as she thought that maybe the events that happened within the fade may have ruined their friendship.

Leliana sighed before she carefully placed her hand on Claire's back before she leaned forward slightly so that her face was beside the girls ear. "Im sorry.." Leliana said before she sat back up. She pulled her hand away and was about to leave, thinking that there was no way Claire was going to let her in. But just as she was about to get up she felt the mattress shift and a gentle hand took hold of her wrist before she could get away. "Its not your fault..." Claire said as she looked up at Leliana. Leliana could see complete exhaustion in her eyes, and there was something else. But Leliana did not ponder it for too long. She watched worriedly as Claire turned onto her back before she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Keira, are you ok?" Leliana said as she took hold of Claire's free hand. Claire nodded slowly. "Yeah, just a bit of a headache." She muttered with her eyes closed tightly.

Leliana ran her hand over Claire's forehead as she looked down at Claire with concern fresh in her eyes. "You have a fever" She stated. "Im going to go get Wynne." Leliana said as she stood, she left the room before Claire had the chance to object.

Claire watched her go before she closed her eyes with a sigh. She didnt know what to say to Leliana, she knew that the redhead would want to talk about what happened eventually... Claire just didnt know what to say to make it better... Her mind was swimming far too fast and the world around her was spinning. If she didnt know any better she would say that she was still in the fade.

The next thing she knew was someone was calling her name. She moaned slightly before she cracked one eye open. The first thing she noticed was the lighting in the room had changed in the matter of seconds. Her brow furrowed as she saw out of the corner of her eye that the sun was gone and the moon was in the sky... But how can that be...? When she watched Leliana go... The sun was still high in the sky...?

"Claire, look at me." Claire turned her attention the their newest companion who was sitting beside her bed. "Wynne..?" Claire said quietly. "Child, you passed out hours ago." Wynne said as she looked down at Claire. "How is your head?" She said as she looked into Claire's eyes.

Claire blinked a couple of times before she breathed in. "Doesnt... Hurt..." She said with a furrowed brow. "Good. Iv been working on you since Leliana came and got me. When we returned you were completely unresponsive." Wynne said calmly. "Unresponsive?" Claire asked as she looked up at the older woman from where she laid on the bed. "Yes, we tried to wake you but were unsuccessful, you seemed to have also had a fever that could have contributed to your state, as well as your concussion." Wynne said as she put a damp cloth against Claire's forehead. Claire blinked a few times. "Where is Leliana?" Claire asked when she realized Wynne was alone. She only pointed as she bought a finger to her lips to tell Claire to be quiet.

Claire turned her head to find Leliana on the opposite side of her bed, she was half sitting half leaning against Claire's bed. Her head was down and buried in her arms. "She stayed the entire time, you have a good friend there." Wynne said as she stood. "I believe you will be fine now, rest." She said before she left the room.

Claire blinked a few times before she looked back over to Leliana. She was debating weather or not to wake the woman, but it was decided for her when Leliana began to stir. Claire watched as Leliana's hand flexed a few times, then she realized that her own hand must have been there but at some point when Claire came to she must have removed it.

Claire watched as Leliana's head shot up. "Keira?" She said with wide eyes. "Yeah, im here." Claire said from where she lay. "Oh thank the maker..." Leliana said as she took hold of Claire's hand with both of hers. "What happened? Wynne said i passed out." Claire said still confused. Leliana nodded. "I went to get Wynne and when i returned i couldnt wake you up." She said with her brow furrowed. "You had a very bad fever..." Leliana said quietly. "Wynne used magic to heal your concussion, but i think the fever broke on its own." Leliana said still holding Claire's hand. "How long exactly was i out?" Claire said as she looked up and out the window at the night sky. "The entire day." Leliana answered her as she took the cloth from Claire's forehead and made her way over to the other side of the bed to damped it again before she sat back down.

Claire closed her eyes as Leliana gently draped it back over Claire's forehead. "How do you feel?" Leliana said as she took hold of Claire's hand again.

Claire took a breath before she reopened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Better." She said honestly before she looked at Leliana. She had a not so happy look on her face. Before Claire could ask Leliana shook her head. "You should have told me something was wrong." Leliana said with a firm voice. Claire blinked a few times when she realized that the grip of Leliana's hand on her own tightened slightly. "I didnt know i was going to pass out." Claire said trying to defend herself. "And i thought we had more important things to worry about than my headache." She said with a shake of her head. "It was not just a headache, Keira, You could barely function!" Leliana said before she took a breath to calm herself. "I was so worried..." She said with a more gentle voice.

It took Claire a few seconds to realize what Leliana had said. "You were worried about me..?" Claire asked quietly. Leliana nodded. "Of course i was..." Leliana said gently as she leaned forward and leaned on the mattress with her elbows as she held Claire's hand.

Leliana watched as so many emotions played across Claire's face. "I dont think anybody has ever worried about me before..." Claire said quietly. It looked as if she was talking more to herself then anything. Leliana felt a pang in her heart as she squeezed the girls hand. "Well i was..." Leliana said gently.

A few moments passed before Claire turned to the Redhead. "It wasnt your fault." Claire said calmly. Leliana blinked a few times a she tried to understand what Claire was talking about, but soon her eyes went wide as she understood. "The demon made you forget, it thought that if it made you forget me there was no way i could get you to wake up, but you remembered, you just needed to be reminded was all." Claire said slowly.

Leliana thought about Claire's words for a few seconds before a small smile appeared on her face. "Do you remember what you told me?" Leliana said as she moved from sitting on the chair to sitting on the bed. Claire thought for a moment. "What you said to remind me." Leliana said with her smile. "I told you things that you told me." Claire said confused. Leliana nodded. "Yes, but there was also something else you said." Leliana said as she turned her head to the side slightly as she looked down at the little Witch. "Umm..." Claire bit her bottom lip. She didnt know where Leliana was going with this.

Leliana giggled as she leaned over Claire, she placed her hand on the mattress on the opposite side of the girl to keep herself upright. "You said that i knew your real name." Leliana said with looked down at Claire.

Claire held her breath when she realized just how close Leliana was to her. Her hands were on either side of her body as she leaned over her. Claire didnt have any way of escaping. She had no idea what was going through the womans head. All she knew was that Leliana was staring down at her with a unreadable expression on her face. "And you also said that you didnt mind me using it." Leliana said with a playful glare.

Claire blushed as she remembered herself saying that. "Oh.." She said as she bit her lower lip. This made Leliana smile. "Thats... Thats because i dont, i dont mind you using it at all..." Claire said quietly. Leliana giggled as she leaned more, so that their noses were basically touching. "Thats good to hear, because i really like using it." She said as she moved a strand of hair behind Claire's ear. "But there was one thing... I cant help but wonder..." Leliana said as she looked into Claire's eyes. Claire could not help but blush even more. "Whats that..?" Claire asked her. "I was wondering..." Leliana said in a hushed voice. "If..." She said as she ran a finger over Claire's cheek.

Claire swore that she was going crazy inside of her head. She didnt know what was wrong with her, her stomach felt as if it had a million butterflies trapped in it and her heart was beating so fast that she thought that it would explode out of her chest. Having Leliana so close made her feel something that she had never felt before in her life... She just didnt know what it was.

At some point Leliana's hands decided to rest on the sides of her stomach Before Leliana continued with her question. "You... Are ticklish!" Leliana laughed out at she began to run her nails over the girls stomach.

Claire's eyes went wide as she squirmed. "Leliana!" Claire squealed as she tried to struggle free. But Leliana had moved so that she was straddling the poor girl so that Claire could not break free. "Leliana!" Claire gasped as she laughed. She tried to push the redhead's hands away from her abdomen but Leliana used one of her hands to pin both of Claire's above her head, surprising the witch with how strong she really was. "I believe that i may be stronger than you my little warden..." Leliana whispered into Claire's ear as she continued her assault. As Claire giggled Leliana could swear it was one of the cutest sounds she had ever heard. "Leliana!" Claire said between her giggles. "Please! Stop! I cant breath!" She said as she squirmed.

Leliana giggled as she stopped her attack. "Alright..." She said as she placed her hand flat against Claire's stomach as the girl tried to catch her breath. She could feel Claire's chest rise and fall, and the girls heart was beating so hard that she could feel it with her fingertips. It brought a smile to Leliana's face. She released Claire's wrists and moved herself so that she was sitting back on the edge of the bed again. "I need to remember that you are very ticklish." Leliana chuckled as she watched Claire wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively as she pouted.

Leliana giggled as she leaned her elbows onto the mattress again before her face became more serious. "Can i ask you something?" Leliana said as she watched as Claire's eyes began to glare at her. "No tickling?" Claire asked. Leliana nodded with a giggle. "I promise, no tickling." With that said Claire pulled her arms away from her stomach and rolled onto her side towards Leliana as she waited to hear what Leliana had to ask her. "Where did you go?" Leliana asked her. Claire raised an eyebrow. "Im right here?" Claire said confused. But Leliana shook her head. "No.." She chuckled slightly. "I mean in the fade... Where did you go, what was your dream?" Leliana said as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

Claire tensed a bit and laughed nervously. "Why do you wanna know, its nothing special, pretty boring really..." Claire said as she looked around at anything but Leliana. Leliana arched a brow. "But you saw mine, its only fair." Leliana pressed gently with a small chuckle. "And i wouldnt think anything in your mind is boring..." Leliana said gently.

Claire thought for a moment before she pushed herself up so that she was sitting. She then pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. Leliana watched as Claire searched for words inside of her head, where did the demon send her? She wondered.

Claire breathed in. "The demon sent me to a place i had forgotten long ago. I didnt even recognize it when i was there, but i guess the demon was able to go so deep into my head that it was able to bring it forward." Claire said slowly. Leliana's brow furrowed. "A place long forgotten? Like before you went to the circle?" Leliana asked her. Claire nodded. "I am so ashamed i forgot it..." She said slowly. Leliana instantly reached forward and placed her hand on Claire's back. "Hey... You were very young... Its not your fault." Leliana said gently.

"The demon sent me home." Claire said as she squinted slightly as she remembered the surroundings of the fade. "The blight was over... And i wasnt a witch." Claire said quietly. "I was happy.." She said slowly. Leliana watched her as her stomach twisted. She knew that Claire had never truly been happy at all in her life. Circumstances had never been in her favor at all. "Do you wish you didnt wake up..?" Leliana said hesitantly. This made Claire look up with a haunted look in her eye. "No. Im happy i figured it out." She said firmly.

Leliana was slightly confused. "But you were happy?" Leliana said. "I knew it was a lie, from the moment i woke in the dream i knew something was not right... It just took me a bit to figure out what it was." Claire said slowly. "How did you figure it out on your own... I dont think i could have escaped mine without you." Leliana asked. Claire took a breath. "My father... Or i should say demon, gave it away." Claire said slowly. "Your father?" Leliana said confused. Claire nodded.

"When i got there he treated me like gold, everything was so perfect." Claire said slowly. "He gave it away when he didnt use my real name... He also took me to a place where i would always hide so he could show me..." Claire gave her head a shake not wanting to tell Leliana a little detail, she hoped that the Redhead didnt notice her falter. " But what really blew it was he said something he never said to me once in my life, It literally broke my trance completely and it gave me a chance to kill him." Claire said with a nod.

Leliana thought for a second. "Why would you hide?" Leliana asked her with her brows furrowed. She didnt know why but Leliana felt as though she needed to know the reason, she knew that it probably was not part of the dream but still. Claire hesitated for a moment and didnt look at her. "My father... Was not a kind person, Leliana..." Claire said quietly as she buried her face in her knees again. Leliana stopped breathing for a moment, she felt as though her head was spinning and her stomach turned. What did she mean by her father was not a kind person..? "Did he hurt you?" Leliana asked not once taking her eyes off the girl in front of her. Claire did not lift her face and remind silent. Leliana felt anger build within her. How could someone hurt Keira! How dare him! Leliana took deep breaths as she ran her hands through her hair. "Keira..." She said as she slowly brought her arms around her. She still was silent, unmoving.

Leliana gently pulled her into a tight embrace and began to rock her back and forth silently. She ran her hands through her hair until Claire was no longer tense. They stayed like that for a while until Claire had fallen asleep. Leliana carefully retreated back to her own bed before she too drifted off.


End file.
